Fjarsu falli
by KatieWR
Summary: Sorozat-alapú történet, de igyekeztem, hogy a film ismeretével is érthető legyen. I Dagur a Tébolyult megtámadta Hibbant-szigetet, Hablaty fogságba esik, Fogatlan lezuhan egy szirtről és elnyeli a tenger, a Hibbantiakat Dagur el akarja adni rabszolgának. Hablaty kiszabadul, terve is van, de először arra kell rájönnie: többé nem hagyhatja, hogy sodorja az ár, neki kell irányítania.
1. I Fejezet

Fjarsu falli

I. Fejezet

Astrid álmodott. Sűrűn álmodott mostanában, és mindig ugyanazt. Ugyanazt az elrettentő pillanatot, amikor Hablaty, azaz őrült idióta ott fekszik azon a szirten, Dagur[1] kard élét szorítja a nyakához, eszelős fénnyel izzó szemei járnak Fogatlan és Hablaty között. Körülöttük íjászok sora, ha az éjfúria bármit is tesz, a fiút azonnal megölik. Hablaty nagy levegőt vesz, olyannyira közel van hozzá a penge, hogy ennyi is megsebzi a nyakát, és elkiáltja magát, élesen de minden kétséget kizáróan elhatározva magát:  
- Fogatlan, le! – A sárkány fülei neve hallatára hirtelen felállnak, aztán rémülten hátracsapja őket, pupillái összeszűkülnek, araszolva hátrál pár lépést, egészen a földre lapulva, szárnyai a testéhez szorítva. Hablaty zöld szemei csupa kétségbeesés: ha Fogatlan itt marad, engedelmeskedne a másik vikingnek, hogy az ne bántsa őt. Nem lehet, Fogatlan nem kerülhet Dagur kezére, abból katasztrófa lenne. Még ennél is nagyobb.  
A sárkány kétségbeesett kiáltást hallat, felfelé nyújtva nyakát, torka legmélyéről jövő bánattal, és Hibbant-szerte a sárkányok szárnyra kapnak, rajban röpülnek messzire. Fogatlan vet még egy utolsó pillantást szeretett gazdájára, még összébb húzza magát a földön, hirtelen löki el magát tőle, szárnyait alig kinyitva vetődik le a szikláról, a vörösszín farokpótlás redői szétnyílnak egy pillanatra, majd összecsukódva eltűnnek a szirtről.  
Dagur felüvölt, dühében torkánál fogva kapja fel a földről Hablatyot, ő köhög, erőtlenül vonaglik a szorításban, de szabadulni egészen addig nem tud, míg a másik hozzá nem vágja a fegyveresekhez, akkor a földre esik, s csak nagyon lassan kel fel. Dagur odarohan a szirthez, átkozódva bámul lefelé, üvöltve ad parancsot, hogy azonnal kerítsék elő az éjfúriát, élve vagy holtan, _de hozzák ide!_  
Hablatyhoz fordul, aki vért töröl le a szája sarkából a kézfejével, és felnéz. Zöld szemei szikrát vetnek, és mozdulatlanul áll, megvárja míg Dagur odamegy hozzá és kardjának lapjával vágja oldalba, hogy elesik, s még meg is tudna maradni talpon, de megbotlik, s hasra vágódik. Némán tűri, hogy a másik felkapja, megrázza, mint a macskakölyköt, s az arcába üvölt: – Hívd vissza!  
Hablaty elmosolyodik, győzedelmes, vad mosollyal.  
- Az én kedvemért önként nyakát szegte odalent, minden keresés hiábavaló – nélkülem nem tud repülni. Veled viszont egy tűzhányó katlanáig meg sem állt volna. Ezért nem lesz belőled soha sárkányszelídítő. A sárkányok nem tisztelik az olyan embereket, mint te.  
Dagur szinte toporzékol dühében, suhint egyet a karddal, s ezúttal úgy sikerül eldobnia a túl könnyű Hablatyot, hogy az beveri a fejét egy sziklába, feje a mellkasára bukik. Nem ez a legijesztőbb, Astrid rémülten felsikolt, mikor meglátja a vért átütni a fiú zöld ingén. 

Ijedten felült, zihált és folyt róla a víz. Kerek szemekkel nézett körül a sötétben, s lassan visszadőlt a helyére. Hosszan fújta ki a levegőt, s összerezzent, mikor egy meleg kéz ért az övéhez – Halvér mellette bátorítón megszorította. Felriadhatott rá, amúgy sem alszanak jól. Álmosan rápislogott a fiúra, annak szemei ijedten fénylettek, és Astrid megpróbált elmosolyodni, de csak fáradt fintorra futotta. Fordult egyet, keze kicsusszant a fogásból, és feje alá tette karjait, hogy megpróbáljon aludni egy kicsit, míg keltik őket. Suttogva ajánlotta ezt Halvérnek is, aki engedelmesen bólintott, majd lehunyta szemeit. Astrid magzatpózba gömbölyödött és nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy a haja rendezetlenül az arcába lóg. Máskor biztosan zavarta volna, hogy nem lát, de most nem is akart látni.  
Hablatyra gondolt, arra, hogy a szirten történtek után nem látták. Arra, hogyan érezheti magát, miután a halálba küldte Fogatlant, s elbeszélgetett volna vele róla, vajon jó döntés volt-e ez. Már, ha még életben van. De ez biztos, hiszen nem egyszer hallotta beszélni az őröket róla. Sem Hibbanton, sem a Számkivetett-szigeten nem láttak sárkányt azóta, hogy Fogatlan elüvöltötte magát, kivéve azokat a példányokat, akiket a történtekkor fogva tartottak – nos, ők is hamarosan távoztak, erről Astrid gondoskodott, ráadásul az egyik szörnyennagy rémséggel együtt szöktek az ikrek és Takonypóc is, remélte, hogy ők jól vannak.  
Annak a végső összecsapásnak már legalább tizenhárom hónapja.

~F*F~

Dagur a Tébolyult, az Ádáz Harcos törzs vezetője megtámadta Hibbant-szigetet, hirtelen, s bár előre látták a közeledtét, hiába készültek fel, csúfos vereséget szenvedtek. Pléhpofa az első sorban esett el, Bélhangost az ifjú viking vezér koncolta fel, mikor bosszút próbált állni, ezek után Takonypóc apja próbálta átvenni az irányítást, de értelmetlen próbálkozás volt, a hibbantiak hiába harcoltak évszázadokon keresztül sárkányokkal, nem tudták sokáig visszaverni a túlerőt. A sárkánylovasok ugyan a flottájuk nagy részét megsemmisítették, és főleg a nőket és gyermekeket kimenekítették, majd útnak indították egy másik szigetre, elkerülve a csatát, de nem sokat tehettek. Kigondolt, _jól kigondolt_ terv volt, s mindennek fődíja nem csak a sziget és lakossága, hanem maga a sárkányok egyik legkülönlegesebbike, Fogatlan, az éjfúria volt.  
Ő és Hablaty tartották magukat a legtovább, de Dagur túl eszes ellenfélnek bizonyult, foglyul ejtette Astridot és Viharbogarat, és Hablaty kénytelen volt feladni magát. A siklósárkányt kiszabadította, és szorult helyzetében sem adta át Fogatlant. Kiadta neki az egyetlen parancsot, ami valóban parancs volt az életében, és nem kérés vagy összehangolt csapatmunka eredménye. Az éjfúria a levetette magát a szirtről, s mivel repülni nem tudott, minden bizonnyal összezúzódott a sziklákon, vagy a tengerbe veszett, mert nem találták meg.  
Hablaty további sorsa ismeretlen, a túlélő, harcos Hibbant-szigetieket foglyul ejtették, és sokáig tanakodtak, mi legyen a sorsuk, végül őröket hagytak a régi számkivetett vikingek közül az őrzésükre a szigetükön, azzal a jól beléjük vésett paranccsal, hogyha bármelyikük megszökik, három fogollyal lesz kevesebb – kettőt megölnek a szökésért. (Három fogoly és hat sárkány szökött meg a szigetről, de akkor ez a parancs még nem élt.) Ez tartotta őket vissza minden kísérlettől. Mindenkit pontosan számon tartottak, s egyetlen kimenőjük volt, amikor lemehettek a tengerhez és a partközeli medencékhez halat fogni maguknak.  
A Hibbantról elmenekülőket nem háborgatták, semmi hír nem érkezett felőlük, s Dagur úgy volt vele, hogy a nők egyedül a gyerekekkel úgyis éhen halnak valahol, nem fordított rájuk különösebb gondot. A foglyokkal az volt a terve, hogy eladja őket a szárazföldön élőknek rabszolgának, s meggazdagszik, a Belső-óceán egyeduralkodója lesz, ha már mindkét valamire való ellenfele – Alvin az Alattomos és Termetes Pléhpofa meghaltak. A hajói az ajánlattal már úton voltak egy ideje, csak idő kérdése, és nyélbe ütheti az üzletet és végre megszabadulhat a hibbanti csőcseléktől akik annyi borsot törtek az orra alá.

~F*F~

Hiába a szokatlanul enyhe idő, csak bajt okoz a tengeren: Kalmár Johan[2] hajója aprócska csónakként hánykolódott a hullámok között, s már ezerszer elátkozta saját magát, amiért útra kelt egyáltalán, s elhagyta a Semmi Reménységet, mikor ott nyugodtan visszafordulhatott volna. Mégiscsak muszáj volt behajóznia a Belső-óceánra, ahol most Dagur a Tébolyult az úr, ezt már közölték vele a sárkányos vitorla alatt érkezők is. Johan elhúzta a száját, mikor meglátta őket, de elővette legnyájasabb modorát, ami bizony jól jön, ha az ember vikingek között is kereskedik, s két darab aranyért átengedték – csekély ár a teljes vagyonáért és biztonságáért cserébe. Azonban innentől kezdve nagyon figyelmesen hajózott északnak, nappal folyamatosan szemmel tartotta a láthatárt – hálásan gondolt Hablaty úrfira, akitől a messzelátókat kapta, hálásan, s egyben aggódva.  
A kis sárkánnyal, aki az üzenetet hozta – hát persze, hogyan is máshogyan üzenne valaki neki a Hibbant-szigetről, mint sárkánylábhoz kötött üzenettel – és aki az Üzenőszél[3] névre hallgatott az írás szerint, már egészen jól összebarátkozott. A kis lény halászott a tengerben, meggyújtotta a lámpását ha kellett, és jó társaságnak bizonyult. Az üzenet szintén Hablatytól származott, még elég régen kapta, figyelmeztetés állt rajta, hogy Dagur megtámadta Hibbantot, s emiatt veszélyes lenne abban az évben arra hajóznia. Két kérés szerepelt még a papíron: az egyik, hogy vigyázzon Üzenőszélre, és a másik... a másikat most igyekszik teljesíteni.  
Nagyon remélte, hogy nem veszik oda a viharban. Igaz ugyan, hogy nem egyszer, nem kétszer volt már szerencséje hozzájuk, ám itt északon mindig szeszélyes az időjárás. Mindene elázott, mire reggelre elvonult a vihar, s már abban sem volt biztos, hogy merre halad – szerencsére a sárkány mindig tudta az északi irányt, így hamar arra kormányozta a hajóját és ledőlt aludni, addig nagyjából a fedélzete is felszáradt, és csendesen siklott tovább az elnyugodott tengeren északnak, a Számkivetettek szigete felé.  
Tudta, hogy óvatosnak kell lennie velük, hisz egyszer már rászedte őket, az ilyen népség nem felejt, legalábbis nem könnyen. Könnyen meghurcolhatják, meglincselhetik, ha nem vigyáz a szájára eléggé. És akkor oda csodás kalmár élet, végeláthatatlan gyönyörű tenger, kék ég, hófehér vitorla, lágy tengeri szél.  
- Ó, Hablaty úrfi, micsoda bajt hoztál a fejemre... – motyogta maga elé, mikor bekanyarodott a Számkivetett-sziget egyetlen kikötésre alkalmas öblébe. – Üzenőszél! Bújj el, és ne gyere elő, míg nem szólok! – mondta a sárkánynak, aki csettegett párat, majd leröppent a fedélközbe. Odalépett és bezárta az ajtót, hogy a sárkány még véletlenül se mutathassa meg magát, aztán finom ütődéssel megállt a stégnél, és nyájas mosollyal a vikingek elé ugrott. – A Számkivetett-sziget! Bármerre járjak is, a legkülönlegesebb hely, ahová csak eljuthatok! – duruzsolta megnyerően. Az ostoba bagázs büszkén elmosolyodott, aztán valaki rájuk dörrent, mire megint magukra öltötték a marcona viking-ábrázatot. Barbár volt, úgy tűnik az új vezetőhöz való hűség miatt őt tették meg a sziget helytartójává. Szerencsére pont olyan ostoba, mint a többi, Johan szerint a lábujjait sem tudná megszámolni egyedül, viszont a félelemből fakadó hűsége még gondot okozhat.  
- Kalmár Johan! – dörrent rá minden fontossága tudatában. – Kaptál engedélyt, hogy behajózhass ide?  
- Ó, hát persze – bólintott kedves, elnéző mosollyal. – Itt is van – húzott elő egy pergament, melyen a sárkányábrázolat volt, ami alatt Dagur hajózott rendszerint. – A Semmi Reménységnél kaptam – tette hozzá. – Alighanem soká tartana, mire az embereid eljutnának, és még tovább, mire igazamat elismerve visszatérnének ide, úgyhogy kérlek, tekintsünk is el ettől az apróságtól. Mivel szolgálhatok neked és legvikingebb harcosaidnak? – A negédes bók minden korban bejövős, a hiúságra kell csak hatni, s bármit elhisznek neki.  
Barbár is megnyugodni látszott, megkezdődött az árucsere, s egészen alkonyatig tartott. Lassan végére ért a fegyvercserének, s néhány bőr meg szövet is elkelt, mikor valami megbillentette a hajó elejét. Nagyon finoman csak, de az öbölben nyugodt volt a víz, tapasztalt hajós ennyit is észrevesz. Gyanakodva nézett a fedélközbe vezető ajtóra, de mosolyogva kínálta az utolsó harcosnak a portékáját. Minél hamarabb ki akart innen hajózni, visszafelé, semmi kedve nem volt több időt tölteni a környéken, mint muszáj.  
- Jó szerencsét – integetett az utolsó távozó után, majd felkapott egy kevésbé nehéz kardot, s kinyitotta az ajtót. Gyanús volt, hogy Üzenőszél nem kezdett még hangos csattogásba, s a gyér fényben is tisztán látszottak a sötét víznyomok bentebb a hajó deszkáin. A kardot maga elé nyújtva lépett óvatosan előre, s mikor megállt szemben a sarokba húzódott, köpenye miatt szinte csak egy sötét foltnak látszódó, tengervízszagú idegennel, valamiért leeresztette a fegyvert. Hiába volt vizes és büdös, a sárkány az ölében ült, s halkan dorombolt, ahogy az egyik csontos kéz kedveskedve cirógatta.  
Az alak megmozdult, felnézett, csuklyája miatt csak a zöld szemei látszottak, melyek a gyér fényben izzottak, mint a mácskáké és szikrákat szórtak.  
- Ha-hablaty úrfi?! – kiáltott fel meglepetten.  
- Shh – emelte ajkaihoz az ujját, és halovány mosoly kúszott a szája sarkába. Aztán a mozdulat tovább folytatódott, feljebb emelte a kezét és lehúzta fejéről a csurom víz csuklyát. A haja kusza volt, majdnem fekete a víztől, és hosszú, szemei alatt sötét karikák, arcáról eltűntek a gyerekkori, finom, telt vonások. – Örülök, hogy látlak, Kalmár Johan – szólalt meg halkan, rekedten. – Tudom, hogy nincs mit adnom cserébe, de... nem tennéd meg, hogy elviszel Hibbantig? Később majd meghálálom... ígérem. – A kalmár bámult rá, a fiú visszanézett, végül a férfi sóhajtott.  
- Napszállta után visszakanyarodunk északnak – ígérte csendesen, és kisietett a fedélzetre, hogy vitorlát bontson.  
Gyanakodva nézett hátra, s folyton mozgást látott a szigeti őrhelyeknél, míg le nem bukott a nap, nem merte felhívni a fiút a fedélzetre. Nem tudott volna mit tenni, ha meglátják és utánuk erednek. Éles kanyart írt le szürkületkor, keletnek hajózott úgy egy órát, majd északnak fordult, és egyelőre nem gyújtott lámpát. A hold és a csillagok elég fényt adtak, hogy minden rendben legyen.  
Lement, és felrázta a víz hidegétől reszketve alvó Hablatyot. Az egy pillanatra megfeszült, összerándult, aztán ahogy a sötétben felismerte hol van, ellazult.  
- Adok száraz ruhákat – szólalt meg. Hablaty hálásan elmosolyodott. – Üzenőszél, kérlek – szólt oda a sárkánynak, aki apró lángot fújt egy lámpásba. – Köszönöm. Most menj, és fogj pár halat a gazdádnak, szüksége van rá. – A sárkány szárnya kapott, és kirepült a kabinból. – Hogyan sikerült megszöknöd tőlük? – kérdezett rá kíváncsian.  
- Már úgy két hete megszöktem... nem tudom pontosan, mert pár napot átaludtam – a hangja még mindig rekedt volt, s a hidegtől néha összekoccantak a fogai. Johan kerített egy száraz inget és egy nadrágot, odaadta őket neki. Hablaty nehézkesen tápászkodott fel és inogva állt meg, most tűnt csak fel, hogy a lábpótlása hiányzik. – Téged vártalak, de elszámoltam magam.  
- Én pedig érted jöttem – bólintott a levélre gondolva. A fiú hálásan elmosolyodott, ettől egy pillanatra olybá tűnt, mintha megint az a kissé szeleburdi gyerek lenne, akit ismert, aztán az árnyék visszahullott az arcára.  
- Nem volt nehéz megszökni. Egy ideje, mióta Dagur nem volt itt, nem nagyon figyeltek rám. Néha hoztak enni, ilyesmi. Mikor Dagur rájött, hogy nincsenek sárkányok, tudta, hogy nem érdemes velem foglalkoznia. Azt beszélik, a Pokolszirtkapura megint leszállt a köd, nem mernek odahajózni. – Köhögött egy kicsit, ledobálta magáról a csuromvíz ruhákat, és felhúzta az inget. A kalmár csak egy pillantást vetett rá, a bordái kilátszottak, és a bal felől hosszú, vörös heg húzódott a mellkasától a jobb bordái aljáig. A ruhadarab leért neki combközépig, de nem foglalkozott vele különösebben. Johan odanyújtott neki egy kupa vizet, mire a fiú hálásan köszönömöt lehelt, és gyorsan felhajtotta. – Szóval ők már azt hiszik, hogy nem is élek. Tűvé tették értem a szigetet meg a tengert, de nem voltak alaposak, egy sziklahasadékban húztam meg magam, és amikor hallottam, hogy jössz, kijöttem a partra. A lábam nélkül tudok úszni, úgyhogy amíg te a többiekkel foglalkoztál, bemásztam az ablakon. Ha a szemük előtt csinálod, nem veszik észre. – Nekivetette a hátát a hajó deszkáinak, hogy meg tudjon állni, és meglepő ügyességgel vette fel a nadrágot is. Kicsit dörzsölgette a karjait, hogy a bőre átmelegedjen, és a gyomra hangosat kordult.  
- Neked aztán nagy szerencséd van, Hablaty úrfi – jegyezte meg csodálkozva.  
- A szerencse engem messze elhagy, de nem is baj – hangzott a fáradt válasz. Johan nem kérdezett mást, csak felvitte a levetett ruhákat, és a korlátra akasztotta őket száradni. Hablaty utána botladozott, meglepően ügyesen oldotta meg a járást, a tenyereire támaszkodva, vagy az útjába eső masszív tárgyakba kapaszkodva. Kint megint leült, összehúzta magát, és felbámult a csillagokra.  
Üzenőszél hamarosan visszatért, jókora tőkehallal a fogai közt, amire aztán tüzet fújt, és készséggel odaadta Hablatynak.  
- Woah, ügyes vagy – dicsérte simogatással a kis sárkányt, aki örömmel bújt a kezéhez.  
- Tőlem tanulta el – szólalt meg Johan. – A nyers halat nem állhatom, a sárkány viszont meg tudja sütni valamennyire. – Utasa nem válaszolt, szinte habzsolta az elé került ételt, muszáj volt rászólnia: – Ha túl gyorsan eszel, még a végén rosszul leszel. - Az egyik ládából gyümölcsöt tett a fiú elé, és még egy kupa vizet. Kerített neki egy takarót is, ráborította, s csak aztán kérdezte meg: – Mit akarsz Hibbanton? Nem hallottam ugyan róla semmit, de ha megbocsátasz, nem festhet túl jól, miután háború dúlta fel.  
- Remélem, hogy nem hordtak szét mindent a faluból – mondta halkan, kényelmesen elhelyezkedve. Mielőtt Johan bármit mondhatott volna, elaludt, s nem is ébredt fel másnap délelőttig. Üzenőszél a takaró egyik lelógó sarkán helyezkedett el mellette.  
Ébredés után gyümölcsöt adott neki, mert sejtette, hogy a fogvatartók nem gondoltak olyasmire, mint, hogy a koplalástól és az egyhangú fogoly-koszttól beteg lehet, aztán a kezébe nyomott egy tükröt, mire Hablaty szarkasztikusan megjegyezte, hogy ennél szebben csak akkor festhetne, ha egy gronkelcsorda menne át rajta. Egy pengével levágta a haját, s egyik oldalt hagyott csak meg egy egészen vékony, rövid tincset, amit befont hátul, így egy fokkal rendezettebb külsőt mutatott.

Ahogy lassan kibontakozott előttük a Nyomor Orma, s rajta Hibbant nyugati kikötője, Hablaty egy hordón ülve nézte a lemenő nap fényében a szülőfaluját, majd hirtelen hátrafordult, és megkérdezte tőle:  
- Mondd csak, Kalmár Johan... nem ismersz véletlenül olyan kereskedőket, akik nem olyasmivel kereskednek, mint te...?  
- Mire gondolsz? – érdeklődte rossz érzéssel, ahogy állított egy kicsit a kormányon.  
- Olyanokra, akik... emberekkel kereskednek – suttogta egészen elmélázva.  
- Mi jár a fejedben, Hablaty úrfi?  
- Csak az, hogy az ilyeneknek mennyire állna szándékában északra hajózni egy legyőzött vikingtörzs tagjaiért...  
Johan megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt válaszolt.  
- Nem akarlak elszomorítani, de... nagyon is szándékukban állhat – mondta halkan. Ekkor hajóztak be a stég mellé, és Hablaty már-már könnyedén a deszkákra ugrott.  
- Igazán köszönöm, hogy segítettél rajtam, nem fogom elfelejteni, hogy tartozom neked, és remélem, hogy mire legközelebb Hibbanton jársz, bőségesen megvendégelhetlek, ahogyan azt illik. – Felkapta a köpenyét a korlátról. – Ha gondolod, itt maradhatsz éjszakára – tette hozzá.  
- Nem... jobb lesz, ha visszaindulok.  
- Rendben. Még egyszer köszönök mindent – mondta, és felemelte a karját. Üzenőszél engedelmesen röppent oda hozzá. – Szükségem lesz rá, de ha szeretne, legközelebb veled tarthat.  
- Hagyd csak, délebben, ahol nincsenek sárkányok, rejtegetnem kellett szegényt. De azért köszönöm.  
- Hát, itt sincsenek már sárkányok – mondta halovány-szomorkás mosollyal.  
- Viszontlátásra, Hablaty úrfi.  
- Jó szelet, Kalmár Johan – biccentett, és maga köré kanyarítva a köpenyét, a stégen tartócölöptől tartócölöpig ugrálva indult el felfelé, a kis sárkány felette repült.  
- Sok szerencsét – suttogta a fiú után, aztán megfordította a hajót az üres kikötőben és nem nézett vissza.

~F*F~

Hablaty tudta, hogy borzalmas lesz visszatérni. Tudta, de nem érdekelte. Sehol máshol nem tudja véghezvinni a tervét, csak ha itt indul el. Itt, ahol az egész elkezdődött. S hogy hol lesz vége, az még kérdés.  
Halotti csend honolt a falun, és Hablaty egy kicsit meglepődött, hogy sehol nem találja az áldozatokat. A vért elmosta az esőt, a harcosok azonban eltűntek. Talán Dagur is tiszteli annyira a hagyományokat, hogy tisztességgel végső útjukra bocsátotta a hősi halottakat. Ez a gondolat valahol megnyugtató volt, valahol igazán, mélyen, nagyon zsibbasztó. Van esély, hogy ők már a Valhallában vannak, és nevetnek az ő nyomorán.  
Felbaktatott egészen a házukig, a falu közepén már befejezte a nézelődést, arra koncentrált, hogy mit talál majd odafent. Felbicegett, a lépcsőn a kezeit használta, és a dombról, amin a házuk állt, körülnézett. Látta távolodni a kalmár hajóját, de nem ötlött fel benne a gondolat, hogy visszatartsa. Már mindegy, és odalent sem akarta. Már megszokta, hogy maga van a gondolataival, már megszokta, hogy egyedül boldoguljon, amennyire csak lehet.  
- Rendben – motyogta. – Gyerünk befelé! – Felegyenesedett, belökte az ajtót. Minden érintetlen. Senki nem dúlta fel a házat, csak az eső folyt be a nyitott ablakon, és áztatta el az emelet deszkáit, csurgott le itt-ott, de amúgy minden rendben. Sietősen a kis szobába lépett, ahol a régi íróasztala állt, és ami alatt volt egy javítani való pótlás a lábához. Annyira nem rossz, csak a rugózása bajos kicsit, de ahhoz mindenképpen megfelel, hogy felmászhasson vele a sziget túloldalán lévő, magasabb hegyre. Nem szabad, hogy meglássák, bár azt pontosan tudta, hogy a falu kovácsműhelyében izzó parazsat éjszaka sem látni egyik szigetről sem, azonban ha valakit véletlenül erre vet az útja, könnyen lebukhat. Ráadásul a füstöt is messze elviszi a szél. Ahhoz azonban, hogy összetákoljon egy teljes kovácsműhelyet, segítségre van szüksége. Segítségre, és szavakban néma társra, Üzenőszél pedig egyelőre remek volt erre a szerepre.  
Erősen felkötözte a lábat, kipróbálta, egy kicsit bicegett, régen nem használta, de pár mérföld alatt majd beletanul, nincs semmi baj. Vitt magával egy kést és egy takarót a köpenyén kívül, és az üres birkalegelőn át elhagyta a falut.  
Egész éjjel menetelt. Egy botra támaszkodva lépdelt előre, Üzenőszél mellette kocogott át az erdőn, néha felröppent, de ha szólította, mindig visszatért hozzá. Nappal megálltak, s egy sziklahasadékban aludtak, bár innen már senki fia nem láthatta volna meg őket a partokról vagy a tengerről. Hablatyban mégis az erősödött, hogy az éjszakai élet alkalmasabb lesz számára az elkövetkező időkben, így minél hamarabb át akart szokni rá. Három nap volt, mire felért a hegyre, s a harmadik napon felállt a hegyoromra, megköszörülte a torkát. A szél a sárkányok szigete felé, a Pokolszirtkapuhoz fújt. Tölcsért formált a tenyeréből, és torkaszakadtából kiáltott, hangját visszaverték a hegyek, messzire vitte a víz, és a kis rettenetes rém vele kiáltotta hívószavát[4].  
Leültek, és vártak.  
Néha megismételték a hívást, s mint a sárkányok éjszaka aktívabbak, Üzenőszél elment, hogy szerezzen magának valami harapnivalót, visszatértében hozott magával egy megtermett lazacot. Tüzet lehelt rá, és büszkén figyelte, ahogy a gazdája falatozik.  
Már későre járt, a hold magasra ért az égen, és a mozdulatlanságban kezdett fázni, mikor hallott valamit. Először azt hitte, hogy csak képzelődik. Aztán a hang megismétlődött, és a rettenetes rém felugrott, kurrogó hangot hallatott, kiabált, és a hang, ezúttal sokkal közelebbről, megismétlődött. Hablaty felállt, a takaró és a köpenye ott maradt a sziklán, és a érezte a szelet, majd egy test hangtalanul a szirtre érkezett. Szárnyait összecsukta, előbb csak a sárga szemeket látta tisztán, majd az egész testét, pikkelyei surrogtak ahogy mozdult és nem verték vissza a fényt, láthatatlan volt a sötétben.  
A sárkány előreugrott, leterítette, karmai a nyaka mellett koppantak a sziklán, és az éjfúria felüvöltött, minden dühét, fájdalmát, korábbi félelmét beleadva, csak úgy visszhangzott tőle a táj.  
- Sajnálom – suttogta válaszul. – Sajnálom. Nem volt... választásunk. Nem volt...  
Felzokogott, Fogatlan odahajtotta hozzá a fejét, és ő átölelte. Eddig nem fájt ennyire, eddig csak arra gondolt, hogy ha végre a barátja újra vele lesz, továbbléphet, de nem. Sokkal nehezebb annál, mint várta. Az érzelmek gúzsba kötik, és nem hagyják lélegzethez jutni, míg csak úgy nem érzi, megfullad. Akkor kap egy pillanatnyi szünetet, hogy utána megint fuldokolni kezdjen, rémülten kapadozva valami után, amit soha nem érhet már el.

Nem emlékezett rá, hogyan került ágyba, csak az volt biztos, hogy amikor magához tért, ott feküdt az ágyában, a megszokott kép fogadta: a tetőgerendák képe. Egy hosszú pillanatra azt hitte, hogy minden visszazökkent a régi kerékvágásba, de nem. A fény túl élesen sütött, ilyenkor már felébresztették volna, és körülötte minden néma volt, túlontúl csendes.  
Felült, Fogatlan megmozdította a fülét, Üzenőszél meg sem rezzent. Halványan rámosolygott a sárkányra, legalább ő úgy nézett ki, mint akinek mindene megvolt az utóbbi évben, a farka is a helyén, bár kicsit kopottabb, de jó állapotban van. Bámulta a durva takarót, a kezeit. Próbált gondolkodni, hideg fejjel.  
Visszadőlt az ágyra, a mestergerenda görcseit nézte merőn.  
- Mindig magammal foglalkoztam – jelentette ki halkan. – Volt egy tervem, egy _nagyon jó_ tervem, de arra szolgált, hogy magam védjem vele, és tessék. Itt vagyok, míg a többiek fogságban vagy ki tudja hol, Dagur el akarja őket adni emberkereskedőknek, és én csak... csak magamat sajnálom. – Sokáig hallgatott. Megint felült, és a két sárkányra nézett. – Sárkányszelídítő vagyok. _Én vagyok Hibbant-sziget örököse._ Én vagyok a törzsfőnök, nekem kell megmentenem őket! – Kiugrott az ágyból. – Fogatlan, Üzenőszél, talpra! Egy csomó dolgunk van! – A sárkányok álmosan ránéztek, de követték, amikor sietősen lement a lépcsőn. Fogatlan utánadugta a fejét az íróasztalhoz, és kérésére meggyújtotta az ott lévő gyertyát.  
Hablaty sóhajtott. Annyira régen nem rajzolt már. Egy aprócska pergamendarabra egy darab szénnel fekete éjfúria-alakot rajzolt, a farkán lévő páros redő egyik felét azonban lehagyta. Ráhunyorított a rajzra, majd összetekerte, és egy darab bőrrel összekötötte.  
- Üzenőszél, figyelj. – A rettenetes rém odaugrott az asztalra, érdeklődve meresztette rá okos szemeit. – Nagyon ügyes sárkány vagy, igaz? Kérlek, vidd ezt el Astridnak, a Számkivetett-szigeten van. Csak Astridnak adhatod oda, és nagyon fontos, hogy csak akkor gyere vissza, ha Astrid hajóra szállt. Rendben? – A sárkány bólintott, és engedte, hogy a lábára kösse a pergament. – Ügyesen! – szólt utána, és az ajtóban állva figyelte, ahogyan elrepül. – Gyerünk, pajti – fordult Fogatlan felé, aki meglökte az orrával. – Rengeteg dolgunk van!  
Lesietett a lépcsőn, egyenesen a kovácsműhely felé. Út közben elgondolkodott, miből fog bármit is készíteni, úgyhogy kénytelen-kelletlen benyitott a házakba, és elemelte az ott maradt bármiféle fegyvereket, egészen addig szorgosan gyűjtögette őket, míg meg nem akadt a pillantása valamin.  
- Gronkelacél![5] – kiáltott fel. – Fogatlan! Gyere csak ide! – a sárkány utána kocogott. – A szaga alapján tudnál nekem keresni még ilyet? – mutatta neki a szekercét, mely fényes volt, már-már ezüst színű. Fogatlan szemei megvillantak a kihívás felett érzett örömében, és már el is suhant valamerre.  
Meglepetésére a sárkány egy óra alatt összehordott neki egy kisebb rakásra valót a különleges fémből. Úgy tűnik, Dagur katonái nem vették észre, miféle értékes darabokat hagynak veszendőbe. Igaz, kissé rozsdásak voltak, de ez legyen a legtöbb bajuk. Végül Fogatlan egy igazán nagy meglepetéssel szolgált neki: előhozta valahonnan a pajzsát[6].  
- Ezt meg hol találtad? Nem is mertem remélni, hogy megvan még! Köszönöm! Akkor most megnézem, mi van a farkaddal, és kapsz majd egy másikat, rendben? – Fogatlan megrázta kissé magát, és jelezte, hogy egyetért, majd úgy állt oda mellé, hogy Hablaty rögtön rájött, mit akar. – Nincs nyergem – mondta halkan. – És nincs időnk szórakozni... – Fogatlan mordult egyet nemtetszése jeléül. – Jól van, jól van. A kedvedért.  
A sárkány nőtt valamennyit, a fején lévő tüskék élesebbek lettek, és még sötétebb volt, mint mikor utoljára látta. Az éjszakában szinte láthatatlan volt, semmi esély, hogy bárki szakavatott vagy szakavatatlan meglássa a sziget felett röpködni. Kitárta szárnyait, és elrugaszkodott a földről.

~KWR~

[1]Dagur a Tébolyult az Ádáz Harcos törzs főnöke, lényegében még ő is suhanc korban van, de elég megszállottan vadászik sárkányokra, és mióta egyszer látta Fogatlant, rá is. Hatalmas hajóhada van, de a sorozatban (eddig) nem támadott Hibbantra, mert a két törzs – most, hogy ő a főnök – ingatag békében él egymással. A Riders of Berk 15. részében találkozunk vele először.  
[2]Kalmár Johan egy dörzsölt kereskedő, aki a szigeteket járja, elejtett szavaiból tudjuk, hogy valószínűleg jócskán délen is szokott hajózni, a vikingek cserekereskedelmet folytatnak vele. Jó viszonyt ápol a Hibbantiakkal, egyszer segít is nekik meglepni a Számkivetetteket, de én azért nem bízom benne túlzottan. XD A Riders of Berk kilencedik részében bukkan fel.  
[3]Üzenőszél [fordítás by: Tinuviel, az eredetiben Airmail], egy rettenetes rém, akit Hablaty betanított arra, hogy üzeneteket küldhessen a lábához kötve. A Defenders of Berk-sorozatban szerepel.  
[4] Az első széria végén a srácok megtanulták utánozni a sárkányok hívóhangját, ami azért hasznos, mert így akkor is tudnak kommunikálni, ha elszakadnak egymástól.  
[5] A gronkelek szeretnek köveket enni, és Halvér sárkánya egyszer bezabált mindenféléből, amik a gyomrában folyékony acéllá lettek, ezekből Bélhangos mindenféle fegyvereket készített.  
[6] Hablaty készített magának belőle egy pajzsot. Nem akarom lelőni a poént, de multifunkciós cucc~


	2. II Fejezet

II. Fejezet

Astrid szorongva bámult a csillagokra. Máskor talán nyugtatóan hatott volna rá az oly rég óta nem látott, tiszta égbolt a milliárd fénylő ponttal, ám most semmiképpen. Már egy napja kihajóztak Számkivetett-szigetről, és a három idegen hajón vannak a hibbantiak, meg két kísérő Dagur flottájából, akik csak a Semmi Reménységig fogják őket kísérni. Az új fogvatartók marcona népek, kereskedők, és alig érteni a szavukat. Annyit azonban kihallott a beszédükből, hogy a szárazföldön el fogják őket adni rabszolgának. V-alakban hajózott a kis csoport: elöl a kereskedők főnökének hajója, ez volt a csúcs, mögötte a két másik rabszállító és hátul Dagur skrill-vitorlás[1] kísérői.

Amikor az egyik kereskedő megpróbált hozzáérni, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye a lányt, Astrid a gyomrába vágta a könyökét, majd állon vágta, és beleborította a vízbe. Azóta a kezei-lábai meg vannak kötve, igaz, neki csak kötéllel, a viking harcosoknak lánncal. Mégis szorongatta a kis pergamendarabot, amit Üzenőszél hozott neki, s aki eltűnt, mikor ők hajóraszálltak. Két vagy három hétig volt a közelében, és a rajz – Hablaty rajza! – valami reményt adott neki, hogy kiszabadulhatnak. De ez a remény veszni látszott, hiszen Hablaty nem tudhatja, hogy most éppen elhajóznak. A szárazföldön nem fogja megtalálni őket, s amúgy is, mit tenne? Utánuk hajózna? Egyedül? Hiszen még az is kérdés, hogyan szökött meg, erről a szigeten egyetlen szót sem szóltak, csak ő tudja.

Hirtelen kiáltozás hallatszott a jobbról jövő hajóból, ez az egyik Dagur-féle volt. Tüzet fogott a vitorla, s nagy lánggal égett. Astrid megforgatta a szemeit. Ezek ostobák és ügyetlenek, ha képesek voltak felgyújtani magukat. Ám ekkor a túlsó szélen is láng lobbant, Dagur vikingjei kiáltozva próbálták eloltani a tüzet, de nem sikerült neki, rémülten ugrottak vízbe, mikor a lángok átterjedtek a padlódeszkákra és a korlátra. A lány meglepődve bámulta őket. Az nem lehet, hogy egyszerre két, egymástól jó húsz méterre lévő hajó magától kigyulladjon! Az ő hajójukon nézelődők felröhögtek, hátra-hátrakiáltottak, de eszük ágában sem volt, hogy esetleg visszaforduljanak a vízbe esettekért.

- Hablaty... – suttogta maga elé hirtelen a lány.

- Hm? – Halvér idegesen mocorgott mellette.

- Oldozz el! – szólt rá gyorsan, s odatartotta a csomót kezeit a fiúnak. Halvérnek remegett a keze, és nagyon úgy nézett ki, mint aki éppen a retteg a tengerbefúlástól. – Nyugodj meg, és csináld!

- Csinálom – suttogta válaszul. Az egyik őr feléjük tartott, szlalomozva az ideges, álmukból felvert foglyok között.

- Siess! – sürgette, s amint kiszabadult a keze, rögtön arrébb lökte a másikat, és gyorsan kioldozta a lábait is.

- Hé, mit csinálsz? – mordult rá az őr, odaugrott hozzá. Astrid hátraugrott az érintése elől, és még azzal a lendülettel, összekötött lábaival állon rúgta a férfit. Halvér szerencsére rögtön reagált, villámgyors mozdulattal kapta ki a férfi övéből a kését, és egy mozdulattal elvágta a lány béklyóit. – Mégis mit képzelsz, mi vagy te?! – dörrent rá az, s kardot rántott, amint felugrott.

- Viking vagyok! – kiáltotta Astrid, hogy a hangja messze elhallatszott, mindegyik hajón tisztán hallható, s pimaszul kihívó volt. A többi hajón mozgolódás-morgolódás hallatszott, láncok csörgése. A viking harcosokat megkötözték, de lehettek bármennyire fáradtak, most, hogy rabtartóik nyomása engedni látszott, mozgolódni kezdtek. – Ki itt még viking rajtam kívül?!

- Én! – ugrott fel valaki ezen a hajón, s a két másikon is. Amíg a férfi a mögötte lévőkkel foglalkozott, Astrid kirúgta kezéből a fegyvert, Halvér pedig teljes erejébő nekirontott átborítva a korláton. Hangos csobbanással merült el, s mire újra felbukkant a felszínen, már régen elhagyták.

A zavar pillanatok alatt zendüléssé lett, s kevés csatározással a fogvatartók kerültek rabláncra, az ellenállni próbáló kereskedők pedig vízbe. A két égő hajó ott maradt a tengeren, fáklyaként lobogott a vízen, míg ők a másik hármat visszafordították északnak, s mindenhol felhangzott az úti cél: – Irány Hibbant-sziget! Irány az otthonuk!

A középső hajó árbocáról puhán elrugaszkodó, néma csendben elsuhanó sárkányt senki nem vette észre.

Kedvező szél mellett másfél nap alatt otthon is voltak, s a sziget ugyanúgy állt ott, mint mikor otthagyták, a falu is érintetlenül pihent a Nyomor Ormán. Astrid azonban arra számított, hogy Hablaty majd ott várja őket, mondjuk a stégen lógázva a lábát, és elmosolyodik, azzal a kedves kis óvatos félmosolyával, a szeplőivel, a repüléstől összezilált hajával, Fogatlan mellette fekszik, a farka lelóg a deszkákról, a pótredők szétnyílnak és látszik a vikingsisak rajta, lustán a halakat bámulja a nyugodt vízben. Amikor megérkeznek felugrik, és ő vállon ütheti és megcsókolhatja, és megint azt a buta elvarázsolt képet fogja vágni, amit mindig. De Hablaty nem volt a stégen, a kép átrajzolódott.

Lehet, hogy a házukban van, az íróasztalánál ül, majdnem csonkig égett gyertya mellett, szénnel rajzol valamit, motyog magában, és annyira belemerül, hogy nem hallja meg azt sem, ha a nevén szólítják. Fogatlan az odarakott kövön pihen, érkezésére csak megbillenti egyik fülét és fél szemét félnyitja, majd vissza is hunyja. De sem a sárkány, sem a fiú nem volt a házban.

Astrid felrohant a Nagyterembe, ott lesz, biztosan ott lesz. _Ott kell lennie._ Ül az asztalnál, a csonkig égett gyertya fénye változatlan, az egyik tűzhely közelében, ropognak a fahasábok, és ő a Sárkánykönyvet lapozgatja elmélyülten, ajkai formálják a szavakat, de nem ejti ki őket, zöld szemei szaladnak a sorokon, elmerülve, s látja maga előtt a sárkányokat, amikkel volt már dolguk, s maga elé képzeli azokat, amelyekkel még nem. Néha felmorran, hogy ennél pontosabb rajzoknak kellene szerepelniük, majd hátradől, nyújtózik, és becsukja a könyvet. Fogatlan megböki a karját fejével int az ajtó felé, Hablaty elmosolyodik, felugrik, elfújja a gyertyát és már mennek is ki. Könnyed mozdulattal fellendül a nyeregbe, a kengyelbe illeszti a lábát, a pótredő megfeszül, Fogatlan vidáman kiált, kitárja a szárnyait, s kecsesen felszáll. Végigsuhannak a falun, eltűnnek a szem elől a sziklák között.

Astrid utánuk bámult a szürkületben, és percekig nem fogta fel, hogy csak képzelődik vagy hogy könnyek szántják az arcát.

~F*F~

- Nahát pajti, ezzel is megvolnánk – biccentett magának Hablaty, és térült-fordult a táborban, táskába tette azt a holmit, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy szüksége lesz rá. Fogatlan leheveredett a kedvenc helyére, a lábaira tette a fejét, és szomorúan pislogott rá. – Tudom, tudom – morogta maga elé. – De most még nem mehetünk vissza. Van még addig egy kis dolgunk. Sárkányszigetre megyünk, mit szólsz? – Erre aztán felkapta a fejét. – Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog az ötlet – mosolyodott el haloványan. Jókedve már nem volt a régi. Soha nem lesz már a régi. – Üzenőszél! – hívta a kis sárkányt, aki odaröppent a karjára. – Kapsz egy másik üzenetet. Astridnak vidd el, és maradj vele addig, míg nem ír másikat. Csak üzenettel jöhetsz vissza, rendben? – Üzenőszél bólogatott, és érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy megírta a darab pergamenre a rövid sort.

- Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot, miután a lábára kötötte az üzenetet. Üzenőszél szárnyara kapott és elröppent a szürkületben. – Jól van, pajti. Mi is megyünk. – Végignézett a táboron, ami az utóbbi három hétben az otthonaként szolgált. A sziget északi felén lévő hegyek lába felett, egy barlang. Gyalog meg sem próbálta megközelíteni, Fogatlan viszont egy-kettőre felrepítette, s nem berzenkedett akkor sem, mikor a szükséges holmit felhordták, ami az összetákolt, mégis egészen jó szolgálatot tevő kovácsműhelyhez kellett. Fa volt odalent elég, de nem volt szüksége túl sokra, a sárkány tüze sokkal hasznosabbnak bizonyult. És itt fent mindig fújt a szél, egykettőre elkergette a füstöt, amit csináltak, és az északi oldalról senki nem közelítette meg a szigetet, teljes biztonságban voltak, s jó ideje nem is jártak odalent a faluban.

Összepakolt a helyen már korábban. Semmi kétség, aki eléggé ismeri, rögtön rájönne, hogy ez itt az ő kis fészke, de bízott abban, hogy a többieknek jobb dolga is lesz, mint ilyen messzire eljönni.

- Minden rendben – motyogta. – Menjünk, már majdnem sötét van. – Felugrott a sárkány hátára, és már repültek is. Megkerülték a hegyet, a falu mellett is elsuhantak (talán Fogatlan kitalálta a gondolatait – vetni akart még rá egy pillantást), megnyugtató volt látni az ablakokon kiszűrődő meleg fényt, azt, hogy füst gomolyog a kémények mélyéről. Holnap megkezdődik a munka: hajókat ácsolnak, és elmennek vadászni, halászni. A távolban úgy tűnt, mintha látta volna a két távolodó hajó alakját, amin bizonyára a kereskedők utaztak, egy hajó maradt csak a kikötőjükben. Végül elfogyott mellőle a sziget, és ők a hullámzó tenger felett repültek Fogatlannal.

Vastag köd és füstfelhő várta őket, a sötétben Hablaty nem volt benne biztos, hogy a Pokolszirtkapunál kanyarodtak bele a vágható fehérségbe, csak rásimult a sárkány nyakára, és behunyt szemmel hallgatta a szél zúgását. Fogatlan körbekerülte a hegyet, mely alatt annak idején a Vörös Halál lakott, s a mögött egyszerre kitisztult az ég, kinyílt felettük az égbolt, látszottak a csillagok, és végre az alattuk elterülő táj. Hablaty nem csodálkozott azon, hogy apró tüzeket lát mindenfelé, hiszen sárkány-lakta szigeten jártak, de azon igencsak meglepődött, mikor _tábortűz_ nyomaira bukkant. Mit tábortűzére! Összetákolt faviskók, vagy két tucattal, körülöttük sárkányok aludtak. Mindenfélék, csoportosan.

- Ez meg mi? – kérdezte halkan, s Fogatlan alábukott, majd finoman leszállt az egyik épület előtt. Egy szörnyennagy rémség figyelmeztetően felkiáltott, mire az összes többi sárkány talpra ugrott. Fogatlan felmordult, kivicsorította éles fogait, összekuporodott, hogy bármikor felugorhasson a levegőbe. Azonban mielőtt még harcra kerülhetett volna a sor, Hablaty felegyenesedett a nyeregben.

- Kampó? – A morgó szörnyennagy rémség felkapta a fejét, és ránézett. – Nyugalom, srácok, csak én vagyok!

- Mi ez a hiszti kint már megint? Ha megint csak egy nyúl, én valakit kicsinálok! – hallotta meg az ismerős hangot, és az egyik kalyibából Takonypóc lépett elő. Egymásra bámultak.

- Hablaty?!

- Takonypóc?!

- Hogy kerülsz te ide?! – kérdezték egyszerre.

- És mi ez a holmi rajtad? – Hablaty egy csapásra megértette, mi a helyzet, szerencsére a másiknak nem pörgött ilyen gyorsan az agya.

- Menjetek vissza Hibbantra, a többiek már ott vannak! – hadarta, aztán megütögette Fogatlan nyakát egy kicsit. – Gyerünk innen.

- Mégis hogy gondoltad? Nincsenek hajóink!

- Sárkányokon! – kiáltott hátra, ahogy Fogatlan fordult egyet, és ők belevesztek az éjszakába.

Jóval odébb szálltak le, sziklák között, Hablaty lecsúszott a nyeregből de nem tartotta meg a lába, ezért a földre esett, és Fogatlan lábának támasztott háttal összehúzta magát. A sárkány odahajtotta a fejét, nem értette, mi a baja, de a fiú nem szólt, csak reszketett, és a térdének támasztotta a homlokát. Az éjfúria halk, vigasztaló mormogást hallatott, és köré tekerte a farkát.

- Látod, Fogatlan... ezért nem megyünk vissza. Gyáva vagyok, ez az igazság. Nem tudok a szemükbe nézni, nem vagyok jó vezető... semmilyen vezető nem vagyok.

~F*F~

- Hidd már el, amit mondok, Astrid! – csapott az asztalra Takonypóc, egészen kijőve a sodrából. – Nem álmodtam! Hablaty volt meg Fogatlan! Kilépek az ajtón, és ott állnak! Csak úgy a semmiből! Aztán meg hopp, csak úgy eltűntek! De ott voltak! Ő küldött vissza! Mondjatok már valamit! – Az ikrek felé fordult, akik eddig azzal szórakoztak, hogy összeakasztották a sisakjukon lévő szarvakat.

- Mi?

- Mi nem láttuk.

- Ja, a kiabálásodra keltünk, mint mindenki.

- Tök gáz, hogy felkeltettél.

- Ja, tök gáz!

Takonypóc sóhajtott.

- Ajj, veletek nem lehet semmire menni! – mordult rájuk.

- Nem lehetett Fogatlan – szólalt meg Halvér. – Láttad, ahogy leugrott, nem? És Dagur emberei nem találták meg.

- Az nem jelent semmit – jelentette ki Astrid makacsul, és megszorította a pergamendarabot, ami a kezében pihent. „_Írj, ha Dagur közeledik."_ Hablaty írása volt. Ezer közül is megismerné.

- Lehet, hogy Fogatlan tud úszni – kockáztatta meg a folytatást Halvér –, de kizárt dolog, hogy túléljen egy zuhanást olyan magasról, még akkor is, ha sárkány.

- Valamennyire tudja befolyásolni a zuhanást – vetette oda Astrid. – Azt is túlélte, hogy az a barom lelőtte! A Hollószirtig repült, és csak a farka sérült meg. _Biztos_, hogy él! Takonypóc is azt mondta! – Most Halvér sóhajtott.

- Figyelj, Astrid. Mindannyian szeretnénk, ha neked lenne igazad, de... Fogatlan is halandó lény. Attól, hogy éjfúria, még... – A lány mordult egyet, és kirobogott a helyiségből. Halvér és többiek utána.

- Üzenőszél! – kiáltotta, mire a rettenetes rém odaröppent a karjára. Nem járhatott messze. – Figyelj, itt maradsz Halvérrel, és ha jön Dagur, elviszed Hablatynak a levelet. – Odanyújtotta a sárkányt az említettnek. – Tudod a dolgod, okostojás.

- Astrid! – kiáltott utána Takonypóc. – Most meg hová mész?

- Megkeresem azt az idiótát! – kiáltotta hátra, és lerohant a lépcsőkön, egyenesen hazáig. – Viharbogár! – élesen füttyentett, a siklósárkány felugrott a helyéről, és érdeklődve nézett a gazdájára. – Szia, kislány. Tudom, hogy csak most érkeztél, de szeretném, ha visszavinnél a Sárkányszigetre. – Viharbogár megrázta magát, kitárta szárnyait, és egyértelmű jelét adta, hogy kész az útra. Astridnak nem volt nyerge, de gyorsan szerzett egy kötelet, és úgy döntött, ez elég is lesz. Hajnalodott, mikor elindultak.

Viharbogár berepült a sziget fölé, s arra vette az irányt, ahol a tákolt házak álltak, a hibbantiak menedékeként. Úgy gondolták – s joggal –, hogy ha a sárkányok eddig Hibbanton laktak, ők is megférnek majd Sárkányszigeten, míg elvonul a vész. Azonban hiába várták, nem érkezett hír az otthonukból csak napokkal később, mikor hat vadsárkány szállt le, s a hátukon Halvér, Kőfej és Fafej. Ők elmondták a csata kimenetelét, és úgy döntöttek, hogy nem térnek vissza, még várnak.

Astrid figyelmesen vizslatta a tájat, míg a délelőtti napfényben nem látott valamit csillanni.

- Szálljunk le! – szólt a sárkánynak, az spirálban levitorlázott, majd könnyen földet ért. Astrid körülnézett a helyen, biztosan egy táborhely.

Kis tűz nyoma, egy sárkány lángjainak égett, fekete helye körben a sziklán, egy sötét köpeny, táska a hibbanti sárkány-iskola jelével, és a pajzs, mely Hablaty saját jelét, az éjfúriát ábrázolta, egyik oldalt farokredői vörössel voltak festve a fényes gronkelacélon.

- Szóval itt vannak valahol – vonta le, s körülpillantott, vajon hol lehetnek, a fiú és a sárkány. Aztán meghallotta a semmi mással össze nem téveszthető, kopogó lépteket. Ilyet csak egy mű láb ad ki, s hamarosan a keresett személy hangját is hallotta, lelkesen mondott valamit:

- ...és ha aztán lángra lobban, csak az a dolgod, hogy- – elhallgatott, meredten bámult rá és Viharbogárra, arca megnyúlt a meglepetéstől.

Astrid is hasonló arcot vághatott, meglepettet, csodálkozót, dühöset. Először fel sem ismerte őket: Hablaty a fogság ellenére nőtt egy kicsit, még mindig rettenetesen vézna volt, de valahogy egy kicsivel talán tekintélytparancsolóbb a megjelenése. Testhezálló fekete bőrpáncélt viselt szinte mindenhol, még a lábpótlás is feketére volt festve. A haja hosszabb, szemei vörösek egy kicsit, alatta karikák, és furcsán fénytelenek. Kicsit elmosolyodott, mikor legyőzte a meglepetést, éppen csak óvatosan, a szája sarkával.

Fogatlan mellette már-már hatalmasnak tűnt, rajta is páncél, mely borította a lábaitól kezdve a szárnyai tövéig, s a farkát is, de a redőket nem érintette. Szemei kitágultak, ez az érdeklődés jele volt, és a fülei is felé billentek, mordult egyet, mintegy üdvözlésképp.

Astrid felkiáltott, előrántotta a szekercét, és teljes erejéből Hablaty felé dobta, aki idejében elhajolt előle. Fogatlan erre kivicsorította fogait, morgása ezúttal figyelmeztető, előreugrott, szárnyai kitárva, nem akart támadni, csak figyelmeztetni, hogy ezt azért mégsem kéne. Ez alatt Hablaty lerohant a sziklán, esett is egyet, de kigurulta ahelyett, hogy ott maradt volna kiterülve, és máris talpon volt megint, sietősen vágtatott le a hegygerincen, hogy egy párkányra érjen, Astrid utána, hosszú ugrásokkal rövidítve le útját, s a párkányon sarokba szorította a másikat.

Hablaty hátranézett a válla felett, mintegy latolgatva az esélyeit.

- Ne merészeld! – csattant rá, ám hiába, a fiú hátraugrott. Egyetlen szempillantással később sötét árnyék húzott utána, s mikor messzebb felbukkantak, Hablaty Fogatlan hátán ült.

Viharbogár utánuk siklott hangos szárnycsattogással, élesen rikoltva, és Astrid meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy a másik kettő még méterekkel előrébb jár, és az előnyük egyre csak nő. Egy siklósárkány gyorsabb az éjfúriánál, de Viharbogár már kétszer megtette a Sárkánysziget-Hibbant távot, biztosan elfáradt, és persze, már nappal van, a szabadban biztosan visszaszokott az éjszakai létre. Mélyet sóhajtott, megsimogatta a pikkelyeket.

- Tarts ki, kislány, ha elkaptuk őket, pihenhetsz – biztatta. – Fel! Leszorítjuk őket valahová!

A magasból csaptak le a párosra, Fogatlan majdnem elröppent, de egy másodpercnyi tétovázás elég volt, nekiütközött egy sziklának, ellökte magát tőle, aztán levitorlázott egy párkányra, ami közvetlenül alattuk volt. Hátranézett Hablatyra, aki megveregette a nyakát, és halkan mondott neki valamit. Leugrott a nyeregből, mélyet sóhajtott, és nem mozdult.

- Te! – mordult rá Astrid. – Mi ez az egész?! – vonta kérdőre, s odalépett hozzá, megbökte a mellkasát, de a másik nem válaszolt. Felnézett egy egészen rövid pillanatig, tekintetük nem találkozott, azután megint lesütötte szemeit. – Mi van? Megnémultál vagy mi?

- Nem. Nem némultam meg – szólt végre.

- Akkor halljam a magyarázatot de tüstént! Azt sem tudtuk, hogy megszöktél a Számkivetett-szigetről!

- Barbár biztosan eltitkolta, hogy ne zendüljetek – mormogta maga elé. – Mégsem olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek látszik. Aztán azt hitték, meghaltam. – Felpofozta, hogy a fiú oldalazott pár lépést. Fogatlan idegesen felmordult.

- Ezt, mert mindenkire ráhoztad a frászt! És most mondd el, mi történt!

- Az egy kicsit... hosszú történet – mondta halkan.

- Van időnk – válaszolta hűvösen. – Viharbogárnak pihennie kell.

- Jól van. Jól van. Üljünk le.

- Amikor hallottam, hogy Dagur közeledik a flottájával, tudtam, hogy Fogatlant akarja majd. Nem adhattam át neki, semmit nem bíznék rá szívesen, bár azt elismerem, hogy hadvezérnek egész jó. Akkor már kész volt egy ugyanolyan farok Fogatlannak, mint amit a Snoggletogkor[2] készítettem neki, csak ez most úgy nézett ki, mint az, amit eredetileg használtunk. Féltem, hogy észre fogják venni a különbséget, de úgy tűnik, senki nem figyelt fel rá. Szóval kicseréltem a pótredőket a másikra, és Üzenőszélre bíztam egy üzenetet Kalmár Johannak, amiben megírtam, hogy Dagur háborúzni akar, és hogy abban az évben ne, de a következőben mindenképpen hajózzon be a Belső-óceánra. Közben elmagyaráztam a tervet Fogatlannak: ha úgy adódik, hogy nem szabadulhatunk, ugorjon le és tettesse magát halottnak, reméltem, hogy a tengerbe fulladás elég lesz, hogy Dagur leszálljon a témáról, és igazam lett. Fogatlan persze tudott repülni, úgyhogy elrejtőzött az egyik suttogó halál-vájta üregben, és utána a sziget másik oldalára ment, onnan repült a többi sárkány után Sárkányszigetre. Jó terv volt, csak nem elég jó... – Sóhajtott, vett egy mély levegőt.

- A csata után nem voltam kihallgatható állapotban, míg felépültem, Dagur megjárta a Pokolszirtkaput, de nem mert behajózni, mert a sárkányok rátámadtak. Később persze megpróbált rávenni, hogy menjek vele, de szerencsére nem volt annyi esze, hogy olyasmivel fenyegessen, amiért fontolóra vettem volna, a saját épségem meg nem nagyon hatott meg, egy idő után rá is hagyta, úgy volt vele, gondolom, hogy ha majd elunom magam, hajlandó leszek együttműködni, de arra várhatott. Aztán szorítani kezdett az idő, amennyire tudtam számolni a napokat, meg kellett szöknöm, mert Johan csak a kedvemért jött vissza, és ő volt az egyetlen, akire számíthattam. Úgy öt hete szöktem meg, éjszaka, hát... maradjunk annyiban, hogy lehetnének sűrűbben is azok a rácsok. Kerestek egy ideig, de szinte mozdulatlanul húztam meg magam, hiába tették tűvé értem a szigetüket, úgyhogy ha minden igaz, a halálhírem jelentették Dagurnak. Johan elvitt engem Hibbantra, aztán Üzenőszéllel felmentünk a hegyekbe, és odahívtam Fogatlant. Ez még csak három hete. Utána küldtem hozzád Üzenőszelet, hogy szóljon nekem, ha az emberkereskedők odaérnek.

- Mégiscsak te voltál! – kiáltott fel Astrid. – De hogy? Nem vettünk észre!

- Fogatlant eddig is nehéz volt észrevenni a sötétben, úgyhogy én is feketébe öltöztem, hogy senkinek ne tűnhessünk fel. Szépen elintéztétek őket. – Egyetlen rövid pillanatig vonásaira mosoly költözött, majd megint elkomorult. – Még megnéztem, hogy épségben hazaértek, és eljöttünk. Takonypóccal véletlenül találkoztam, nem akartam bárki másnak jelezni, hogy élek, vagy, hogy itt vagyok. A sárkányokat visszaküldtem, hogy segítsenek nektek.

- És te? Te mit fogsz csinálni? – vonta kérdőre.

- Van egy tervem, ki akarom próbálni. Ha beválik, megszabadulhatunk Dagurtól mindenkorra.

- Áhá. Szóval itt akarsz kísérletezgetni, míg mi odahaza küzdünk azért, hogy éljünk! – csattant fel. – _Te vagy_ Pléhpofa örököse, Hablaty! Nem menekülhetsz örökké a sorsod elől!

- Amíg nem mutatkozom nyilvánosan, azt hiszik, meghaltam. Legalább azok, akik nem a szigeten élnek. És akkor meglepetést tudok okozni. Nem akarom magukra hagyni az embereket, Astrid. De most még nem mehetek vissza. Senki nem bocsátana meg nekem.

- Megbocsátani? Micsodát?

Hablaty sokáig hallgatott, Astrid már-már azt hitte, választ sem kap.

- A tervem csak arra volt jó, hogy magamat mentsem, miközben a falu egyik fele menekülni kényszerült a másik meg fogságba esett...

- Nem vagy te eszednél! Túlerővel álltunk szemben, mindenki megtette, amit tudott, te is! Lehet, hogy vannak ötleteid, de nem várhatod magadtól, hogy egymagad mentsd meg a falut, ez őrültség!

- Hát... az új tervem nagyon is erre összpontosít – megvonta a vállát. – Őrültség vagy nem, megpróbálom.

- Miről van szó?

- Aaazt nem mondom el.

- Igazán kedves – morogta Astrid. – És mi ez a holmi? Páncél?

- Igen, vagyis annak szántam – megkocogtatta a bőrt a mellkasán. – Valahogy ki kell védenünk a számszeríjakat. Mutatok valamit! – Odahajolt Fogatlanhoz, egy helyen kioldotta a szíjat, és felemelt egy bőrlapot a sárkány oldaláról. – Még csak teszteljük, de elvileg egy öt méterről kilőtt nyílvessző nem tudja átütni. – Megmutatta a belsejét, három réteg volt: legfelül egy vastagabb, legalul egy vékonyabb bőr, közöttük nagyon vékony fémlap. – Gronkelacél. Könnyű és erős. Sajnos majdnem minden fegyvert beolvasztottam hozzá.

- Szóval ezzel foglalatoskodtál. – Hablaty biccentett.

- Meg új láb, új farok Fogatlannak.

- Készülsz egy háborúra, ami nem is biztos, hogy eljön.

- Az emberkereskedők értesítik Barbárt a Számkivetett-szigeten, vagy a Semmi Reménységnél az Ádáz Harcosokat, előbb vagy utóbb Dagurnak feltűnik, hogy visszamentetek Hibbantra, és a sárkányok is visszatértek. És nem fogja elviselni a gondolatot, hogy Hibbanton megint békés sárkányszelídítés folyik. De ezúttal felkészültebben várjuk majd, igaz, pajti? – Fogatlan mordult egyet, megmozdította a farkát, de szinte már elaludt egy fényfolton.

- Meg akarod ölni? – kérdezett rá halkan.

- Vagy ő, vagy mi. Itt már nem egy békeszerződés megléte a tét. De mindenesetre, nem akarok újabb háborút. Abból így is túl sok volt. Viszont szeretném, ha megtennél nekem pár dolgot. – Astrid szemöldöke felszaladt.

- Miről van szó?

- Kidolgoztam pár tervet, a jó emberekre bízva sikerülhetnek – kezdte, s aztán hadart, hadart, hadart, a lány alig tudta követni a gondolatmenetet, de a végén csak azt mondta:

- Nélküled nem fog menni.

Hablaty kész volt a válasszal.

- Dehogynem! Te és Halvér igazán ügyesek vagytok-

- Te tudsz legtöbbet a sárkányokról, Hablaty! – vágott közbe.

- Nem! Nem. Ez tévedés. Lehet, hogy sokat tudok róluk, de mindent Fogatlan alapján általánosítottam. Ti ugyanúgy megtanultatok egy csomó dolgot a saját sárkányaitokról, ami azét hasznosabb most, mert nem ismerünk másik éjfúriát, viszont a többiekből csordák állnak rendelkezésünkre, és a tapasztalataitokkal megtudjátok tanítani a többieknek is, hogyan bánjanak velük. Nem támadásra kell koncentrálnunk, hanem csak arra, hogy megvédjük magunkat, rendben?

- Előadom az ötletet, de ha nem mennek bele, nem tudok mit csinálni.

- Bele fognak menni, meggyőzöd őket, én tudom – mosolygott rá a fiú. A mimika most először tűnt igazán felhőtlennek és őszintének.

- Jól van. Mindent megteszek, amit tudok.

- Köszönöm, Astrid.

- De tartozol nekem!

- Megjegyeztem! – nevetett fel, az utóbbi időben először. Ezt hallani valahogy nagyon jól esett.

~KWR~

[1]Hablaty ugyan mondja a filmben a skrill fordítását, de soha nem értettem. Szóval maradjunk ennél. Ami amúgy egy villám-sárkány.  
[2]_Gift of the Night Fury._  
Amúgy az emberkereskedős ötlet a második könyv [Cressida Cowell - Így lehetsz kalóz] kapcsán jött, ott a Számkivetettek terveztek ilyet.

A cím Szabadesést jelent, izlandi.  
A történetről elejtek még néhány apróságot a blogomon: never-marauders-land. Blogspot. hu /search/label/Fjarsufalli


	3. III Fejezet

III. Fejezet

Astrid végiglépdelt a kikötő deszkáin, elbámult a távolba, majd megfordult és visszaindult, fel a faluba. Finom szellő jött a tenger felől, és egy kissé megrezdültek alatta a tartócölöpök. Megperdült a tengelye körül.  
- A szívbajt hozod rám! - fakadt ki.  
- Shh – nyugtatta Hablaty felemelt kezekkel, felegyenesedve a nyeregben.  
- Mit csinálsz itt? Azt hittem, nem akarsz visszajönni – vágta csípőre a kezeit, és kissé gúnyosan, kihívóan beszélt.  
- Van egy kis dolgom, gondoltam, addig beszélgethetnénk – hangzott a válasz, mire Astrid felvonta egyik szemöldökét.  
- Ha ez egy randimeghívás volt, nagyon bénán csinálod – jelentette ki szárazon, majd odalépett hozzájuk, és engedte, hogy Hablaty egy erőtlen nevetést követően felhúzza a nyeregbe.  
- Őszintén, nem annak szántam – felelte. – Irány a műhely! – adta ki az úti célt, Fogatlan finoman felemelkedett a stégről, szárnyai alá kapott a szél, és észak felé került, de míg esély volt rá, hogy mögöttük bárki megláthatja őket a faluból, alacsonyan a víz felett repült. Nemsokára feljebb emelkedtek, egészen magasra, a hegyek között suhantak, míg egy völgy feletti barlang szűk száján be nem röppentek, Astrid a sötétben észre sem vette volna a hasadékot. Fogatlan kocogott még velük egy kicsit befelé, majd lilás tüzet fújt, egy pillanatig minden hideg kéklilában pombázott, majd tüzet fogva roppant a fa, és a lángok sárga-vörösre színeződtek, végre látszódott a tágas barlang.  
- Itt rendezkedtél be? Ennyire távol akartál maradni a falutól?  
- Északról senki nem kerüli meg a szigetet – vont vállat. – Menj csak pajti, addig mi itt leszünk. – Fogatlan mordult egyet, megfordult és elhagyta a barlangot.  
- Hová ment? – kérdezett rá Astrid azonnal.  
- Halászni – hangzott a válasz. – Most nem tudom én etetni, de boldogul egyedül is. Elég sok mindent megfigyeltem ez alatt a pár nap alatt velük kapcsolatban. – Beszéd közben halomba rakott még pár helyen néhány hasábot, s több tüzet is gyújtott, hogy a barlang majdnem minden zuga látható lett.  
Astrid most nézett csak körül: az egyik sarokban nagy halomba rakott fa, mellette pár vödör víz, egy üllő, egy mélyedésben rengeteg hamu. Odébb volt egy párkány, ahová könnyen fel lehetett jutni, pár takaró, néhány gyertya és pergamenek alkották a berendezését, mellette nem sokkal elszenesedett körök: Fogatlan alvóhelye. Néhány darab régi, rozsdás kard és szekerce, meg pár gronkelacél fegyver, félretéve bőrtokban egy másik. Míg körbenézett, Hablaty beszélt:  
- Főleg a szörnyennagy rémségeket figyeltem. Nappal alszanak, fényfoltokon vagy olyan helyen, ami magas és odasüt a nap. Olyankor nem termelik a nyálkát sem, amitől lángra lobbannak. Teljesen szárazak. Szürkületkor felébrednek, és lemennek a tengerre halászni. Úgy tűnik, nem árt nekik a sós víz. Gondolom, régen azért támadtak mindig hajnalban, mert addigra ették tele magukat.  
- Fura – jegyezte meg magának a lány.  
- Miért? Teljesen követhető!  
- Minek neked kard?  
- Hm? Jaa, hogy az. Hát izé... csak ki akarok próbálni valamit.  
- Hablaty!  
- Jól van... Szeretnék egy kicsit ügyesebb lenni vele... szükségem lehet rá – magyarázta zavartan.  
- Vívni akarsz? – hökkent meg. – Kivel fogsz gyakorolni?  
- Senkivel, azt hiszem – motyogta. – De Fogatlannak is tanítottam néhány dolgot, amit még tökéletesíteni kell. – Astrid elmosolyodott, és felkapott egy másik kardot Hablatyéval együtt.  
- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve, és hátrált két lépést, mert a lány olyan erővel vágta hozzá a tokban lapuló fegyvert.  
- Védd magad! – kiáltott rá Astrid, ahogy felé ugrott. Hablaty elperdült a csapás elől, vakon rántotta ki a pengét, és fellendítette a karját, lehunyta a szemeit, mikor a két penge egymáshoz ért. Egy másodperc mozdulatlanság, Astrid rámosolygott, hátrált egy lépést, és újra támadott.  
Ha őszinte akart lenni, Hablaty nem is csinálta olyan rosszul, gyors volt, de az ütései gyengék, inkább csak védekezett, és fél szemmel mindig a padlót leste, hogy ne bukjon fel. Nagyjából két perc alatt kiütötte a kezéből a fegyvert.  
- Nem is rossz – jelentette ki végül.  
- Nem rossz?! – fakadt ki Hablaty, levegőért kapva. – Legalább háromszor megölhettél volna!  
- Mert folyton a lábad alá próbálsz nézni – jelentette ki nyugodtan, kicsit korholón. – Felejtsd már el azt a béna lábat!

- Könnyű mondani! – morgolódott. – Egy rossz lépés, és úgy esem hasra, hogy öröm nézni!  
- Márpedig ha ellenséggel verekedsz, nem eshetsz hasra! – vágott vissza. Odaugrott a hozzá legközelebb álló tűzhöz és széttiporta, csak a parázs maradt, majd ezt az összes többivel megtette.  
- Mit művelsz?!  
- Gyere ide, és gyújtsd meg újra! – Hablaty mérgesen szusszantott, most könyebb volt kihozni a sodrából, mint bármikor máskor, ezt Astrid érezte. – Vagy talán addig fogsz ott ácsorogni egy helyben, míg a sárkányod vissza nem ér? Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan!  
Egy tétova, koppanó lépés a sötétben. A fiú felsóhajtott, és nekidurálta magát, határozottan elindult, és Astrid már kezdett örülni, egészen addig, míg nem hallotta a tompa puffanást és az elhaló nyögést.  
- A fenébe – morogta maga elé, de rögtön felállt. Megint megindult, ezúttal kicsit lassabban, és amikor újra megbotlott, a tenyereire támaszkodott, és nem vágódott el. Egy perc múlva pedig ott állt mellette.  
- Látod, megy ez – jegyezte meg mosolygósan, mire a fiú levetette magát mellé, és átkarolta a térdét. – Talán megpróbálhatnád megjegyezni a talajviszonyokat, mielőtt összecsapásra kerül a sor.  
- Talán... – motyogta maga elé. Astrid leült mellé, finoman maga felé fordította az arcát és megcsókolta. Hablaty összerezzent egy kicsit, de nem mozdult, végül mégis: magához ölelte a lányt, és amikor a csóknak vége szakadt, a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Érezte, hogy a fiú felsóhajt, de nem szólt, és hosszú percekig ültek így a sötétben.

Amikor Astrid legközelebb a Sárkányszigeten járt, a lemenő nap fényében furcsa látványra figyelt fel. Hablaty és Fogatlan kis tisztáson forgolódtak, kard pengéje villogott közöttük, a sárkány hangját messzire vitte a szél. A fiú éppen elperdült egy lánggömb elől amikor ők földet értek Viharbogárral.  
- Itt meg mi folyik? – érdeklődte.  
- Áh, Astrid! Szia! - köszönt vissza, és felemelte egyik kezét, nyitott tenyérrel, mire Fogatlan leült, feszes tartása egy pillanat alatt ellazult és köszöntésképp feléjük morgott, mély, már-már doromboló hangon. – Éppen azt tanítom Fogatlannak, hogyan védje meg magát, ha a földön, fegyverrel támadnak rá.  
- Ez jó ötlet. Kipróbálhatom? – Astrid már elő is kapta a fegyverét és a sárkány felé lendült, de Hablaty odaugrott hozzá.  
- Ne! – kiáltott rá. – Ne, mert... A Hibbantiak nem fogják bántani, úgyhogy azt mondtam neki, ha valaki megtámadja, törje el a karját.  
- Oh. – Astrid vetett egy pillantást a nyugodtan feléjük fülelő Fogatlanra. – Akkor nem.  
- Mi a helyzet? Hogy vagytok odaát? – váltott témát a beálló csendben.  
- Jól haladunk – mondta, de nem akart többet megosztani vele. Talán, hogy Hablaty állandó kíváncsisága visszacsalja a szigetre.  
- Akkor jó – nyugtázta, mintha ez is elég lenne. Astrid gyanakodva nézett rá.  
- Dagur embereinek nyoma sincs – fűzte hozzá.  
- Ez megnyugtató – biccentett. Egy ideig hallgattak, addig Hablaty a kardtokba csúsztatta fegyverét, aztán odafordult a sárkányához. – Menj csak, szerezz valamit enni. – Fogatlant láthatóan felvillanyozta az ötlet, ellökte magát a földtől, nagy széllel elsuhant valahová a szigetet körülvevő vízhez, figyelték a röptét.  
- Így fogod hagyni a farkát? – kérdezte a lány hirtelen.  
- Azt hiszem, igen – felelt elgondolkodva. – Így is állandó felügyelet kell mellé. Karban kell tartani. Már sosem lesz szabad.  
- Nem is akar mást, mint hozzád tartozni. Szeret téged, Hablaty. Soha nem hagyna itt téged.  
- Ez az én szerencsém – mondta szomorkás mosollyal. Elfordult a lemenő nap fényétől, és a lányra nézett. – Szeretnék mutatni valamit – szólt, és elindult, be a fák közé, hogy utána véletlenszerűen felkanyarodjon egy lejtősebb hegyoldalon. – Felköltöztünk egy barlangba, mikor a múltkor vihar volt. Fogatlannak jobban tetszik, és kényelmesebb is, bár nekem majdnem mindegy, hol alszom át a nappalokat.  
Hamarosan felértek a szinte végig fűvel borított részen a barlang szájához, mely éppen akkora volt, hogy egy Fogatlan méretű sárkány beférjen rajta. A szűk bejárat miatt fény sem volt bent sok, Hablaty mégis nyugodtan lépkedett be, mint aki már megszokta a helyi terepviszonyokat, Astrid és Viharbogár követték.  
- Vigyázz, valahol oda terítettem ki a páncélt és a nyerget – intett egy irányba. A kőpadlón valóban hevert egy elütő, sötét folt.  
- Ez mi? – kérdezett rá, mikor meglátta a bejárat melletti nagy, lezárt kosarat. Felnyitotta a tetejét, üvegek voltak benne egymáson, mindben volt valami, átlátszó, sűrű folyadék, amennyire meg tudta állapítani.  
- Ne! – riadt meg Hablaty, és odaszaladt hozzá. – Ne-ne-ne! Kérlek, ne nyúlj hozzá! Gyúlékony, és nagy munka volt megszerezni.  
- Mégis mi van benne?  
- Azt inkább nem szeretnéd tudni – hangzott a válasz és Hablaty heherészett egy kicsit. Valami furcsa szagot érzett a kosár felől, furcsán ismerőset, de nem tudta pontosan hová tenni.  
- A nagy terved, mi? – fonta össze a kezeit a mellkasán.  
- Igen – hagyta rá.  
- És nem fogod elmondani – fűzte hozzá.  
- Nem.  
- Ez arra enged következtetni, hogy nagyon meg foglak verni érte – jelentette ki. Hablaty halkan nevetett egy kicsit.  
- Nem fogok tiltakozni – ígérte komolyan.  
- Szóval tényleg ilyesmire készülsz? Valami őrültségre?  
- Igen.  
- Nem akarom, hogy ilyesmit csinálj – szólt hosszú hallgatás után, míg a fiú a páncélt rendezgette, amit a sárkánynak készített.  
- Én sem, de valakinek muszáj. Te mondtad, hogy nem menekülhetek a sorsom elől. Nem is akarok. Ha ezzel segíteni tudok magunkon, nem lesz hiába. Hidd el, ha rajtam múlik, Dagur megbánja, hogy valaha sárkányra vadászott. – Hallgatott egy kis ideig, majd felegyenesedett. – Ez rendben. De nem ezt akartam mutatni. – Karon ragadta a lányt az egyre mélyülő szürkületben, és feljebb mentek a barlang szája fölé, ahol egy helyen hosszabban elnyúlt egy kiszögellés, úgy nézett ki, mintha hiányozna egy darab a hegyből. Nagyjából sík felület volt, tele apró szikladarabokkal, tompa élű kis kinövésekkel, látszott, hogy a természet régóta ostromolta már a helyet. – Itt szoktak napozni a szörnyennagy rémségek úgy déltől. Hozzánk nem jönnek be mióta Fogatlan összeveszett eggyel és kinyilvánította, hogy a barlang az ő területe. De nem is ez a lényeg. – Elengedte Astridot és előre lépdelt, egészen a párkány túloldaláig. A sötétben már alig látszott. Az mégis kivehető volt, hogy felemeli egyik kezét és az arcához teszi, pontosabban teljesen eltakarta vele a szemeit. Majd megindult a lány felé, határozott léptekkel, rendes tempóban haladt, míg oda nem ért hozzá. Leeresztette a kezét és elmosolyodott; mintegy azt üzenve: látod, gyakoroltam. Astrid visszamosolygott.  
Ám mielőtt még bármit mondhatott volna, szárnycsattogást hallottak. Viharbogár felemelte a fejét, rövid üdvözlő kiáltást hallatott.  
- Egy rettenetes rém – szólt Hablaty egy pillanat múlva. – Ide tart... Üzenőszél! – kiáltott fel, s a sárkány csivitelő-csattogó hangja érkezett válaszul. Hablaty kinyújtotta a karját, a kis sárkány leszállt rá, dorombolt a simogatásért, bizonyára nagyon elfáradt, mert sűrűn vette a levegőt, és gyengén dörgölőzött a gazdája kezéhez. A fiú feltette a vállára, és leoldotta lábáról az üzenetet. – Viharbogár, megkérhetlek, hogy csinálj egy kis fényt?  
A sárkány szikrázó tüzet fújt, míg elolvasták azt az egy sort, amit rávéstek a pergamenre.  
_„Dagur hajói nyugatról közelednek."_  
Hablaty felnézett, Astrid már ugrott is fel a siklósárkányra.  
- Megyek, amilyen gyorsan tudok – ígérte. – Ha van egy kis eszük, nem támadnak csak hajnalban. Ne engedjétek őket partra szállni.  
- Nem fogjuk – ígérte Astrid. – Gyerünk, Viharbogár!  
Szárnyra kaptak, de még hallották, ahogy Hablaty éjfúria-kiáltást hallat.

A flotta hatalmas volt, Dagur biztosan minden mozdítható hajóját és emberét elhozta. Felülről, a ragyogó holdfényben a fehér vitorlák izzottak a sötét vízen, néhol tüzek égtek, de az egész had finoman ringatózott a nyílt vízen, egyelőre nyugodtan. Keleten sötét felhők gyülekeztek az égen, nyugaton Hibbant faluja körül őrtüzek, de semmi több. Néha egy-egy árny felemelkedett a falu környékéről, de semmi más mozgás nem látszott.  
- Sietnünk kell – morogta maga elé Hablaty, ahogy azt saccolta, meddig tart, míg a felhők ideérnek a tenger felől. – Jól van, pajti. Maradj csendben, látok rendesen, nem lesz baj. Lassan, ne csapjunk zajt. – Fogatlan alábukott, némán suhantak lefelé, aztán kitárta szárnyait, és a hajók felett húztak el. A flotta elejére érve lassítottak, szinte finoman vitorláztak csak, míg el nem érték a hajók elejét.  
Hablaty teljesen rádőlt a sárkány nyakára, így nem kellett kapaszkodnia, tenyerei a fekete pikkelyekre simultak két oldalt olyan helyen, ahol a sárkánypáncél alá tudta csúsztatni a kezeit. Fogatlan alig mozdította a szárnyait, azok feszesen szelték a levegőt, a farkával nagyon óvatosan kormányzott, olykor-olykor feljebb emelkedtek vagy ereszkedtek, ahogy a víz feletti áramlások alájuk rohantak, de a szél zúgásán és a hullámok moraján át senki nem hallhatta meg őket. A fiú tudta, hogy bár nem mozdítja a fejét, Fogatlan is csak egy valakit keres a hajókon: Dagurt.  
S amikor megtalálta, halkan, akaratlanul felmordult. Egész testében megfeszült, ezt érezte Hablaty is. Próbálta megnyugtatni, szólni nem mert, de egyik kezét finoman a fejére tette és megsimogatta; most nem támadnak. Kiakasztotta lábait a kengyelekből, és jobb oldalt fordult. Leadta a jelzést, kicsúszott a nyeregből, annak szíjaira korábban kapaszkodókat varrt, így lényegében a sárkány hasa alatt csüngött, míg csak lábai nem érintették a vezérhajó égboltvitorlájának keresztrúdját. Akkor elengedte a szíjakat, s megkapaszkodott a fában, hosszan fújta ki a levegőt.  
_Jól van, nincs itt semmi baj,_ gondolta, és addig mozdult óvatosan, míg le tudott ülni az árbocba kapaszkodva. Odalent felfegyverzett Harcosok, kisebb hajítógépek és számszeríjak sokasága, kardok meg szekercék hada, pajzsok felakasztva végig a korlátra. De csend volt, csak Dagur járt fel-alá a fedélzet deszkáin dobogva, Hablaty őt nézte, a nyugtalan rohangászását, ahogy néha meg-megállt, és Hibbantot figyelte. Hablaty meg sem próbálta érteni, miért erőlteti ennyire ezt a háborút, de ha nem változtat, nem fog rá esélyt hagyni.  
Szárnycsattogást hozott a szél, és hamarosan ott ücsörgött csettegve Üzenőszél a kormányon, felfelé nézett rá, aztán ledobta a levelet, ezúttal csak a karmaiban volt, és felröppent hozzá. Hablaty egészen előre hajolt, hogy lássa, mit szól Dagur a levélhez, míg a sárkány a vállára telepedett és kifújja magát.  
- Tudtam, hogy él az a kis mitugrász – sziszegte a fiú odalent, s mérgében úgy üvöltött, hogy a víz messzire vitte a hangját. – Meg kellett volna ölnöm... Miért nem öltem meg?! – Magához rántott egy katonát a nyakánál fogva és megrázta majd ellökte, hogy az majdnem átesett a hajó korlátján.  
Ekkor hirtelen sötét borult rájuk, a felhő eltakarta a holdat, és Hablaty összerezzent. A sötét kedvez, de Fogatlan nem tud csendben repülni! Mennie kellett.  
- Kapaszkodj, Üzenőszél – suttogta, és mély levegőt véve hallatta az éjfúria kiáltást. Rögtön felbolydultak a közeli hajók, fegyvercsörgés, kiáltozás. Amikor válasz érkezett, levetődött az árbocról, egy zökkenés, Fogatlan csukott szemmel is elkapná. Hallotta, hogy Dagur íjakért kiált, de addigra ők már magasan jártak. – Szép volt, pajti! – kiáltotta. – Zavarjuk fel őket egy kicsit! Kerüljünk mögéjük!  
A sárkánynak sem kellett több, odafent nem volt szüksége arra, hogy hangok alapján tájékozódjon, de amint alábukott a hajók fölé, felkiáltott, figyelmeztető bömbölése mindenkit felvert, aki esetleg nem hallotta volna még a közeledtét.  
- Csak Dagur hajóját! – mondta neki Hablaty, és odalapult a hátára. Fogatlan úgy hasított el a hajók között, hogy szárnyainak szele odébb lökte őket, belekapott a vitorláikba, szétzilálta őket, és megbontotta a flotta rendezett alakzatát. A lánggömb, aminek lilás lángjai körben tovább hullámoztak pont az árboc alatt találta el a hajót, a fa recsegve roppant, töredezett és lángra kapott, az árboc azonnal kidőlt a helyéről, a vitorla tüzet fogott és fellángolt. – Várj egy kicsit, forduljunk vissza. – Fogatlan maga alá lendítette a farkát és a flotta felett lebegett, lőtávolságon kívül. – Ádáz Harcosok! – kiáltott fel Hablaty. – Menjetek haza békével! Hibbant nem adja magát másodjára! – A sárkány felüvöltött, hogy nyomatékot adjon gazdája szavainak, vele együtt kiáltott Szélüzenő is. – Menjünk haza – szólt végül a fiú, mikor semmiféle válasz nem érkezett.  
Fogatlan megfordult és sietősen csapkodott a szárnyaival, hogy minél hamarabb odaérjenek a sziget fölé. Fáklyákkal várták őket, az őrszemek látták, mi történt a tengeren, azonnal felismerték az éjfúria tüzét, s most a falu nagy része a főtéren várakozott. A pillanatban, mikor Fogatlan egy zökkenéssel a földre érkezett, Hablaty rájött, hogy jobban tart a sajátjaitól, mint az ellenségtől, vagy a rá váró feladattól.

A hajnal szürkén derengett fel keleten, de Hibbant nyugati oldala, a kikötő, és a falut körülvevő hatalmas sziklák még sokáig árnyékban maradtak. Az őrszemek éles szemmel figyeltek messzelátókkal, s az előttük lévő hajóhadat megvilágította a halovány fény, pontosan látták, amikor a tucat hajó elindult.  
Halvér figyelte a színes zászlójeleket, melyeket a legelső kint álló sziklán álló őr adott. Vörös zászló. A következőkön is sorra fellobogott ugyanez a szín, a fiú odaugrott a falu kürtjéhez és belefújt. A mély hang betöltötte a szigetet és a tengert, a sárkányok felkapták rá a fejüket, izgatottan morogtak. Halvér felugrott Bütyök hátára és a levegőbe emelkedve elröpültek a víz felett a sziklák közé, s egy olyanon szálltak le amelyik nagyobb háznyi lapos felülete volt. Most két másik gronkel és két másik lovas pihent fent, embermagas kőhalmok árnyékában. Figyelték a közeledő hajókat.  
Egy siklósárkány hallatta kiáltását, a szürkeségben alig volt látható, pikkelyei nem ragyogtak. Halvér körülnézett, a szomszédos lapos tetejű sziklákon ugyanúgy kőhalmok és gronkelek meg a gazdáik.  
- Minden rendben – jelentette a sikló lovasának, aki továbbrepült, beljebb, a sziget felé. A szörnyennagy rémségek a nagyobb, de leszállásra csak a meredek oldalukon alkalmas sziklákon kapaszkodva várakoztak, ők voltak az első tüzérség. A félhomályban tökéletesen beleolvadtak a környezetükbe.  
Takonypóc is jelentette a futárnak, hogy minden a helyén, s az egyenesen a sziget szélére röpült onnan. A zöld füvesen elfekve várakoztak a cipzárhátak és lovasaik, a hátsó tüzérség. Majd mikor itt is mindent rendben talált, a sikló felreppent, és a sziget egyik nyúlványához suhant, ahonnan be lehetett látni az egész öblöt és a tengert. Itt voltak fent a siklók, csapatosan pihentek, s innen figyelte az első tizenkét hajó lassú mozgását Astrid, Hablaty és Morgópóc*.  
- Minden rendben – jelentette ki a futár, miután a sárkánya leszállt.  
- Dagur hajója az alakzat közepén van – mondta Hablaty, ahogy leeresztette a távcsövet. – Menni fog?  
- Bízd ide – vágta rá Astrid.  
- Nekem még kell pár perc.  
- Menj csak – biccentett Morgópóc. – Jelezettek Takonypócnak! – adta ki a parancsot, s zöld zászlók lengtek.  
Astrid felugrott Viharbogárra, beakasztotta a szíjakat és a kezébe vett egy számszeríjat. A kis zsákokat már korábban felakasztotta a nyeregre.  
- Gyerünk, kislány! – A siklósárkány ellökte magát a szirtről és szárnyra kapott, vele egy időben Kampó is kivált a sziklák közül. Egymás mellett repültek, a két lovas összepillantott, s biccentettek egymás felé.  
- Hé, Dagur! – kiáltott fel a fiú, mikor már a hajók felett voltak, az egyre gyérülő homályban mind láthatóbban köröztek, de lőtávolságon kívül. – Fordulj vissza, különben minden hajódat elsüllyesztjük!  
- Ide a sárkányokkal, és már itt sem vagyok! – hallatszott a válasz.  
- Sárkányokat akarsz? Nesze! – Kampó zuhanórepülés közben lángba borította magát, üvöltött, vörös fénye felizzott a hajók előtt, és míg mindenki rá figyelt, Astrid a számszeríjjal lőtt a zászlóshajóra – hófehér, skrill-mintás vitorláján vörös festékfoltok nyíltak. Kampó tüzet okádott az egyik oldalsó hajóra, majd még mielőtt meglőhették volna, úgy fordította szárnyait, hogy messze elkerülje őket, és éles kanyart véve visszfelé indult.  
Viharbogár széthasogatott faroktüskéivel egy másik vitorlát, majd ő is visszafordult a röpke találkozóról. 

Morgópóc figyelte az eseményeket, majd elkiáltotta magát:  
- Parancsot a gronkeleknek!  
Zászlók lebbentek, s a csapat gronkel, mintegy húszan, sziklákat markolva felemelkedtek az eddig őrhelyükről s szinte mindegyik egyenesen felfelé repült, majd biztonságos magasságból elindultak a hajók felé, hogy sziklazáport zúdítsanak a megjelölt hajó kivételével mindegyikre. A tizenegy kísérőhajó mindegyike léket kapott, a Harcos törzs tagjai vízbe vetették magukat, egyedül a zászlóshajó maradt, az azonban töretlenül haladt előre. A gronkelek visszavonultak, Halvér újabb parancsot várva figyelt felfelé a szirtre, de az egyelőre váratott magára.  
A zászlóshajó már majdnem elérte az öblöt, de senki nem szólt ellene semmit. Astrid és Takonypóc visszaértek a felső szirtre, a siklók nyugtalanul mozgolódtak, az emberek is, nem akarták hagyni, hogy még egyszer ellenség lépjen a szigetre, de ez volt Hablaty kívánsága, hogy a törzsfőnököt engedjék fel, a kísérete tizenpár emberből állt csak, és a fogadásukra azok a vikingek készültek, akik nem lovagoltak sárkányon, de talpon is állták a sarat.  
- Fiam, vigyél le engem is a faluba – szólt végül Morgópóc. – Hablaty a végén kardélre hányatja magát azzal az őrülttel. – Astridra nézett, aki összerezzent erre a lehetőségre. – Ne hagyjátok, hogy a többi bejusson az öbölbe, ha kell, égessétek fel az egész flottát.  
- Így lesz – biccentett a lány, s elnézte a távolodó Kampót, aki alatt nem sokkal tért az egyenes úttól, de nem kockáztatták meg a hajó felett való elrepülést. A hajó most kötött ki, az Ádáz Harcosok csatakiáltást hallatva vágtattak végig a stégen.

Hablaty rámarkolt a kardra, mikor hallotta a csatakiáltást, de nem mozdult el a helyéről. Hallotta a közeledő léptek súlyos dobbanásait, kilesett, Dagur persze méterekkel előrébb, mint a többiek, tökéletes. Amint elrohant a többi hibbanti viking előtt, azok előugrottak a helyükről, s amikor Dagur észrevette őket, Hablaty is kilendült a rejtekhelyéről.  
- Engem keresel? – kiáltott rá kihívóan. A másik felé kapta a fejét, szemei összeszűkültek, és már rohant is utána. Hablaty nem vesztegette az idejét, tudta, hogy még nem kerülhet közvetlenül a közelébe. Felrohant a faluba, de ott megtorpant: Kampó éppen akkor dobbant a földre.  
- Hablaty, vigyázz! – kiáltott rá a fiú, és ő megperdült, alig tudta a súlyos csapás útjába lökni a saját kardját. Hablatyot azonban most a legkevésbé sem Dagur támadása aggasztotta.  
- Menjetek innen! – kiabálta hátra, ahogy védett egy újabb csapást, és oldalra vetődött. Megbotlott valamiben, de sikerült idejében visszanyerni az egyensúlyát. Kampó tüzet lehelt feléjük, ám Fogatlan éppen idejében ugrott neki valahonnan, hogy célt tévesszen. – Ne! – rémült meg Hablaty, teljesen elfelejtve Dagurt. – Fogatlan, menj innen! Menj a közeléből! – Fogatlan felkiáltott, élesen és fenyegetően, mire Kampó szárnyra kapott Takonypóccal együtt.  
A következő pillanatban Dagur a földre teperte, kardlappal vágott a vállára, ami még a páncélon keresztül is fájt, és fölé hajolt.  
- Szóval megint találkozunk – szólt vigyorogva. Hablaty feszelgett alatta, próbált mozdulni, de nem tudott, a terve majdnem tönkrement, emiatt kizökkent, s egy hosszú pillanatra tényleg megijedt. Fogatlan figyelmeztetően morgott rájuk, de nem ment közelebb. Egy mozdulat, Dagur nem volt sehol, Morgópóc lelökte róla, és úgy viaskodtak. Hablaty felugrott, lefelé nézett egy ideig, a terepviszonyokat latolgatta, aztán nem érdekelte, hogy mi történhet, csak előre lendült, és lerántotta Dagurt a férfiról.  
Egy pillanatra mindannyian megdermedtek, a siklók éles vijjogással suhantak le egyöntetű kék-lila árnyként a szirtről, s pár másodpercre rá lángba borították maguk alatt a tengert. Három hajó kapott lángra, ezek próbáltak bejutni az öbölbe. A rendezett alakzat nem bomlott fel, hanem kitért oldalra, megfordult és visszarepült a szirtre. Minden terv tökéletesen működött, a csapatmunka nagyszerű volt.  
Morgópóc egy kiáltás hatására otthagyta őket, lerohant a kikötő felé, s most ketten kerülgették egymást lassan odafent, néha pillanatokra összeakaszkodva, kardot csattogtatva. Fogatlan morgott, de nem avatkozott közbe, csak lekuporodva várt, szemei élesen függtek az ellenségen, készen arra hogy bármikor tüzet fújjon rá, ha Hablaty esetleg elesne, vagy ennél is nagyobb életveszélybe kerülne.  
Az egyik csörte közben Hablaty megbotlott, elesett, Dagur majdnem belevágta kardját a karjába de idejében arrébb mozdult, felkelni azonban már nem tudott, birkóztak, de ebben a fiú még ügyetlenebb volt, mint a kardforgatásban, s végül Dagur fölötte térdelt a nyakát szorítva, Fogatlan dühösen morgott, kiáltott és kitárta szárnyait. Dagur a Tébolyult, felpillantott a sárkányra, és kissé elmosolyodva megszólalt:  
- Fejezd be, különben eltöröm a nyakát! – Fogatlan összecsukta a szárnyait, de továbbra is ugrásra készen feszült. – És most, Hablaty, van utolsó szavad?  
- Várj – nyögte köhögve, ahogy alig kapott levegőt.  
- Mégis mire? – érdeklődte közelebb hajolva, ám annál erősebben szorítva.  
- Ha... nem ölsz meg... neked adom – hörögte, mire a szorítás hirtelen megszűnt, és ő köhögve ernyedt el, ejtette fejét a fűre.  
- Nekem adod? – kérdezte felvonva a szemöldökét. Aztán elmosolyodott. – Nekem adod az éjfúriát?  
- Neked – súgta Hablaty alig érthetően. Dagur felugrott róla, ő köhögve fordult a hasára és térdelt fel. Csak pár pillanatra lett volna szüksége, hogy összeszedje magát, hogy az utolsó szakaszba lépve végre vége legyen ennek az egésznek. Az a pár pillanat több volt, mint kellett volna, s valaki felrántotta a földről. Fogatlan felmordult, kivicsorította fogait, hátrált pár lépést, ahogy Dagur felé közeledett. Hablaty feszelgett, próbált szabadulni, mögötte többen felröhögtek, ismerős hangon.  
_Számkivetettek!_, villant át az agyán.

Astrid meglátta a közeledő hajóhármast, és felugrott Viharbogár hátára.  
- Siklók, készülj! – kiáltotta élesen. Minden viking nyeregbe lendült, a siklósárkányok megrázták magukat. – Felgyújtjuk a hajókat és jobb kanyarral kikerüljük a flottát! – Megvárták, míg a hajók eltávolodnak a főerőtől és csak akkor indultak. A siklók igazi ügyessége a gyorsaságukban rejlett, no meg abban, milyen könnyedén és simán tudtak vitorlázni hosszú szárnyaikkal. Ezért ütöttek tanyát ott fent, hogy amikor alázúdulnak, megállíthatatlan kék-lila felhőként támadhassanak, az elsők éles fényű tüzet okádtak, lángba borítva bármit, a hátsó sorok faroktüskékkel szabdalták szét a vitorlák vásznait, majd élesen jobbra kanyarodott az egész csapat, és egy nagy kanyarral visszatértek a szirtre.  
Astrid közben lefelé figyelt a faluba, látta, hogy két alak harcol a távolban, de nem tudta megállapítani, ki áll nyerésre, túl gyorsan eltávolodtak.  
- Szép volt! – dicsérte a csapatot, s a hajók lángolva süllyedtek a tengerbe. Valami rossz érzése mégis volt, és mikor megint a falu felé pillantott, megrémült. Több alak volt fent, több sötét ruhás, nagydarab alak. – Hallottátok a parancsot – szólt sietve. – Ha bárki megpróbál behajózni az öbölbe, égessétek el a hajókat! – ezzel megveregette Viharbogár vállát, aki szárnyra kapott. – A faluba!  
Úgy csapott le, hogy arra senki nem számított, de mindketten megdermedtek, mikor Fogatlan panaszosan felkiáltott, mert a Hablatyot szorító viking kést tartott a nyakához.  
- Nahát, Astrid! Kedves, hogy beugrasz! – fogadta Dagur nyájasan, ami nem állt jól neki. – Elkapni! – mordult rá a marcona számkivetettekre. – Remekül felkészültetek, de nem vettétek észre a sziget másik oldaláról behajózó sötét hajókat, öreg hiba. Most pedig, mondd meg a sárkánynak, hogy én vagyok a gazdája, nekem engedelmeskedik! – üvöltött Hablatyra.  
A fiú a sárkánya felé fordult, az hátracsapta füleit.  
- Fogatlan, nyugalom – szólalt meg halkan, kedvesen, nyugtatónak szánt hangon. – Semmi baj. – Fogatlan ránézett, fülei érdeklődve billentek felé. – Csak nyugodtan, rendben? Engedd, hogy Dagur odamenjen hozzád. – Felmordult, de nem mozdult. – Dagur, érintsd meg az orrát. Finoman! – Astrid alig hitt a fülének. Hablaty komolyan hagyja, hogy ez az őrült hozzáérjen Fogatlanhoz?!  
- Mitől ilyen... büdös? – kérdezte Dagur, és a kezét rázta az érintés után. – És nyálkás!  
- Izzadság – felelte Hablaty nyugodtan. – Ne zavarjon, repülés közben majd megszárad.  
- Ajánlom is! – Odalépett a sárkány mellé, az végig szemmel tartotta, de nem tiltakozott.  
- Jól van. Óvatosan ülj fel rá – adott utasítást Hablaty. – Fogatlan, finoman, rendben?  
Fogatlan, amint érezte, hogy az ember rajta ül, kitárta szárnyait, szemei összeszűkültek, és felugrott a levegőbe. Cseppet sem finoman. Dagur üvöltött.  
Mindenki csodálkozva nézte őket, Astrid rábámult Hablatyra, akinek arca nem árulkodott arról, hogy bánná, ami történt, sőt. A szemei vadul villogtak. Találkozott a tekintetük, a fiú röviden, alig láthatóan rámosolygott.  
- Hát – szólalt meg –, az a helyzet, hogy nekem most mennem kell.

Csettintett a nyelvével, a semmiből Üzenőszél rontott rá a gazdáját fogva tartó vikingre, s az annyira meglepődött az arcába mérget köpő maroknyi sárkányon, hogy elengedte foglyát. Hablaty egyenesen a fennsík széle felé rohant teljes erejéből, amelyre a falu épült, s levetette magát róla. Másodpercnyi idő sem telt el, Fogatlan zuhant is utána.  
Nem a hátára érkezett, hanem a nyereg alsó szíjaira készített fogódzón kapaszkodott meg minden erejével.  
- Rendben, pajti! Mindent a terv szerint! – kiáltotta, ahogy a kissé síkos szíjakon feljebb tornázta magát, s míg Fogatlan felfelé repült, el a szirtek és sziklák felett, ki a nyílt víz felé, távol a flottától, ő pillanatok alatt felküzdötte magát a nyeregbe – Dagur legnagyobb meglepetésére.  
- Te! – üvöltött rá a fiú. Két kézzel kapaszkodott a nyeregbe, míg Hablaty már csak térdeivel tartotta magát, így is csúszkált egy kicsit. Jobb kezével belekapaszkodott a páncél egyik szíjába, a ballal pedig lelökte Dagur sisakját, majd egy másik mozdulattal a kardját és a szekercéjét is. Minden fegyvere lezuhant, ám ez csak felbőszítette a törzsfőnököt, hirtelen elengedte a nyerget és megpróbálta őt lelökni. Erősen kapaszkodott, de nekiütődött Fogatlan oldalának, és ott lógott a nyereg mellett.  
- Fogatlan! – kiáltott, mire a sárkány a bal oldalára dőlve zuhanni kezdett, ez kizökkentette Dagurt, neki pedig volt ideje visszamászni. – Kösz! Figyelmeztetlek, Dagur! Tegyél le a sárkányokról, és hagyd el Hibbantot örökre!  
- Még mit nem! – üvöltött vissza konokul a másik. Megint nagyjából vízszintesen repültek, kissé felfelé, de nyugodtabban, s Dagur támadott, Hablaty látta villanni a pengét, de nem tudott ellene tenni, a páncélja illesztésénél a jobb vállába fúródott a kés.  
Megfordult vele a világ, fájdalmasan felüvöltött, Fogatlan hiába fordult hátra kiáltva, nem láthatta pontosan, mi történik. Hablaty utolsó erejével megkapaszkodott a baljával, a jobbal pedig elkapta és magához szorította Dagurt, akit ez hirtelen ért.  
- Most! – kiáltotta.  
Fogatlan egy borzasztó hosszú pillanatig lebegett az égbolt határán, aztán zuhanni kezdett a két fiúval, lánggömböt köpött maga elé és átrepült rajta, majd a farkát és orra hegyét kivéve mindene lángra lobbant.  
Sárkány és lovasa élő fáklyaként zuhantak a tenger felé szédítő magasságból.  
Az utolsó zuhanás.  
Az utolsó szabadesés.  
Nincs megállás, nincs visszaút, nem kapaszkodhatnak fel többé az égre. Csak a le az irány, az egyetlen igazi, és megperdülve zuhantak a tengerbe, a hideg vízbe, együtt és örökké.  
Szabadesni egy társsal az igazi.

Astridnak hirtelen összeállt a kép. Sehogy sem tudta hová tenni. Izzadtság?! A sárkányok nem izzadnak! És hirtelen megértette.  
_ „- … - ...és ha aztán lángra lobban, csak az a dolgod, hogy-", „Főleg a szörnyennagy rémségeket figyeltem... a nyálkát sem, amitől lángra lobbannak..." „Ne-ne-ne! Kérlek, ne nyúlj hozzá! Gyúlékony, és nagy munka volt megszerezni."_  
Az ikrek felrezzenhettek, mert a cipzárhát-csapat megrohamozta a számkivetetteket, és ő kiszabadult, a kétfejű sárkányok könnyedén bekerítették az összes embert, acsarkodtak rájuk, morogva kapdostak feléjük tűéles fogaikkal. Astrid felugrott Viharbogárra és őrült iramban repültek Hablatyék után.  
Astrid megbabonázva bámulta, ahogy Fogatlan és Hablaty lángra kapnak, zuhanás közben a két fiú elemelkedett a nyeregből, Fogatlan figyelte őket, aztán elkapta Hablatyot, és mind a hárman belecsapódtak a vízbe abból az őrült, lángoló zuhanásból. Astrid nem vette észre, hogy a fiú nevét sikoltja, csak a lebegő Viharbogárról bámult utánuk azon a helyen, ahol a tengerbe vesztek mind a hárman.  
- Hablaty! Hablaty! Fogatlan! – amit ő kiáltozásnak érzékelt a reggelben, halk suttogás volt csupán, amit a víz hangja azonnal elnyelt, nem beszélve a szélről, ami odébb és odébb lökte őket a helytől.  
Hosszú, keservesen hosszú percek teltek el. A lány egyre a vizet fürkészte, pár másik siklósárkány is felülről pásztázta a hely környékét, aztán jött Halvér, és Takonypóc is, ott köröztek a fejük felett, Kampó még egy a víz alá is merült, hátha meglátják őket, de hiába. Astrid nem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi idő telt el, talán csak percek, vagy órák, de hirtelen felrobbant a víztükör, s Fogatlan vizesen, de nagyon is élőn szökött a magasba, majd sebesen a part felé vette az irányt, ők fejvesztve követték – mancsai között vitte Hablatyot.  
A parton finoman bökdöste orrával, de a fiú nem mozdult. Astrid szinte odaesett mellé, rémülten húzta karjaiba, aki erre felköhögött, erőltetetten és sokáig köpködte a vizet, de nem volt magánál, a lány pedig megnyugodva ölelte magához szorosan.  
- Él – súgta. – Életben van! Az őrült... - suttogta, és megnyugodva ölelte.  
Fogatlan otthagyta őket, értette, hogy Hablaty fel fog ébredni, s talán megint napokat kell várnia majd, de nem baj, ha utána újra repülhetnek. Előtte azonban még meg kellett tennie valamit.  
Felrepült a legmagasabb szirtre, kitárta a szárnyait, hogy lássák, hogy hallják, s tüzet fújt a távoli fehér-skrilles vitorlások felé, olyan hosszan kitartva a kék-lila lángját, ameddig csak képes volt rá. Egy hosszú pillanatig döbbent csend uralkodott a sziget felett a reggelben, majd az éjfúria elüvöltötte magát, olyan hangon, hogy attól mindenki ereiben megfagyott a vér, mert ez a kiáltás halált ígért az ellenségnek, mindenkinek, aki hívatlanul és rossz szándékkal közeledik, s az éjfúria hangja végigzengett a tengeren, ahol az ellenséges hajók már fordultak is, visszavonulót fújva menekültek törzsfőnökük nélkül, félve a sötét démon haragjától, melyet valahogy a hibbantiak a bizalmukba fogadtak.

*Morgópóc Takonypóc apja (ő sokat szerepel a filmben is, de nincs megnevezve), a Riders of Berk 12. részében viszont felbukkan.

/lesz még egy epilógus


End file.
